


FuKazeWeek 2021

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Publicación de mis fics por la FuKazeWeek2021. Solo serán ¿cortos? oneshot centrados en esta pareja: FudouxKazemaru.
Relationships: Fudou Akio & Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1 — Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una promesa de estar juntos por siempre

Y aunque el paso del tiempo nos separe, y el destino esté en nuestra contra, nos volveremos a encontrar. Porque hagamos lo que hagamos, nuestros pasos terminan encontrándose, nuestros caminos terminan siendo el mismo, nuestras miradas se encuentran e inconscientemente nos buscamos.

\- ¿U-una pro-promesa?- entrecortado, por las lágrimas y la tristeza que le embargaba habló.

Aunque, una promesa era innecesaria. Muy pequeños para comprender, muy inocentes para saber lo que les esperaba el futuro.

\- Si, una promesa.

\- ¿entonces... vol-volveremos a vernos?

\- Así es.

\- ¿No me olvidarás, ve-verdad?

\- No lo haré

\- ¿Ni a la promesa?

\- No lo haré, ya te dije. Porque es nuestra promesa.- su voz también comenzó a quebrarse, a pesar de la seguridad que tenía en un inicio.

\- No llores.

\- ¡No estoy llorando!

Una pequeña caricia sobre sus cabellos, una simple muestra de afecto, llena de ternura y preocupación, provocó que derramara más lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de despedida ¿o de un hasta pronto?

Aunque anhelaban quedarse más tiempo con el otro, sabían que eso era imposible. Ni siquiera sabían la definición de esas palabras, pero comprendían sus propios sentimientos y deseos.

Esa noche, la luna era el único testigo de su promesa, allí reflejada en un lago cercano, donde sus caminos se bifurcaban y cada uno debía tomar el propio. Mientras se alejaban el uno del otro, el brillante reflejo de la luna, era el indicio de su desconocido futuro.

Hasta pronto, mi buen amigo. Mi Anhelo. Mi sueño. Mi otra mitad.

.

.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empiezo con esta nueva historia, por la FuKazeWeek, como se lee en el resumen serán oneshot cortos, espero que cortos, centrado en esta pareja Fudou y Kazemaru. Si alguien quiere participar en la week es totalmente bienvenido, ya sea con fanfic, dibujos, etc. Para mas información pueden entrar a twitter o tumblr y buscar FuKazeweek2021.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia
> 
> Historias también publicadas en Wattpad (yumeorage) y fanfiction (yumesoccer)


	2. Day 2 — Babysitter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazemaru es pequeño y Fudou su niñera por obligación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: En este AU, Kazemaru (4 años) es el pequeño y Fudou (16 años) su niñera por obligación. Solo amistad y demasiada suavidad en este fic. No apto para diabéticos(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Ah que bien que llegaste, Akki.- la voz de una mujer, le detuvo apenas ingresó a su casa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- No estaba de humor para una conversación con su mamá, recién llegaba luego de tener que realizar entrenamientos extras y limpieza, castigo por haber comenzado una pelea en medio del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, esa pelea no había sido su culpa, algunos miembros del equipo de fútbol no parecían querer esforzarse y no comprendían su visión, su estrategia. Eran unos mediocres.- Estoy cansado, mamá...

\- No, no, no, no.- la mujer llevaba su cabello castaño completamente recogido, tenía la misma mirada que su hijo adolescente, solo que más suave y cálida. Sin embargo, no estaba sola en ese momento, como normalmente lo estaría.

\- Ay no...

Entre los brazos de la mujer había un pequeño, quien se aferraba a ella. Lo conocía muy bien, su madre lo cuidaba de vez en cuando, era un dinero extra que a su familia le venía muy bien, pero prefería no tener relacionarse con ese enano (como el le decía), aunque a veces debía hacerlo por obligación, tampoco era tan malo.

\- Si, debo ir al trabajo de urgencia. Su madre me dijo que lo llevara a la tienda de osos, me dejo el dinero ¿Puedes llevarlo, no? - la mujer hablaba rápido se notaba que tenía prisas. Ella tenía otro trabajo más que hacer y a veces su inepto jefe le llamaba de urgencia, Akio esperaba que su madre encontrara un trabajo mejor.- Escuchaste Ichirouta, tu hermano Akki te llevará a la tienda y luego regresaran ¿si?- el pequeño le observó con sus grandes y dulces ojos color avellana, asintió y le sonrió bastante feliz.- ah, que tierno eres...- beso su mejilla con ternura, le dejó en el suelo y ordenó sus cabellos. Para ser un niño, tenía el cabello largo, cuya extensión estaba por debajo de su mentón, pero a él le lucía precioso, o al menos eso decía su madre.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de decirme Akki?- el castaño se quitó su bolso de encima, lo dejó caer al suelo y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. El pequeño lo siguió rápidamente, ya sabía que hoy se quedaría con él. Aunque apenas intentar entrar a la habitación, la puerta se cerró frente al pequeño, quien comenzó a llorar.- Agh, esta bien, está bien.- Akio volvió, abrió la puerta y dejó que entrara.- Pero no toques nada.

\- Akio.

\- Es Fudou-san

\- Akio.

\- ¡Fudou-san!

\- ... Akki

\- ¡NO!

Su madre escuchó el intercambio de palabras entre los dos, no pudo evitar reír.- El dinero está en el comedor, volveré en una hora o dos.- alzó la voz desde la entrada, para luego irse. Estaba confiada, no era la primera vez que les dejaba solos, aunque siempre había sido por poco tiempo.

Fudou se cambio, mientras el pequeño parecía interesado en sus revistas de fútbol, agradecía que fuera tan tranquilo, así sus pertenencias no peligraban.

\- Bueno, vamos a la estúpida tienda de osos.- ya había terminado de cambiar su uniforme de la escuela por algo más cómodo.

\- ¡ah! ¡Mala palabra!

\- Si, si, sí, perdón.- se coloco su delgado abrigo de color morado y salió de la habitación, el pequeño le siguió enseguida al notar que se iba. Fudou tomó sus llaves, el dinero, había también un papel con el nombre de la tienda a donde debía ir. Camino hasta la salida para colocarse los zapatos, y en todo momento el pequeño le seguía, después de todo esperaba ir a la tienda con ilusión.

Akio tomó unos zapatos de colores rojizos que comenzó a colocarse, mientras que el pequeño a su lado, tomó lo suyos, se sentó en el piso y trató de colocárselos, imitando a Akio. El pequeño sabía muy bien como usarlos, pero aún le tomaba tiempo, pero al final lo lograba, solo que aún no sabía amarrar sus agujetas.

Un suspiro dejó escapar Fudou.- Deja que te ayudo, enano.- no le tomó mucho tiempo terminar de vestir al pequeño, quien feliz y con un pequeño 'gracias', abandonaron finalmente el hogar de Fudou, directo a la tienda.

\- Bien, solo iremos a la tienda, y luego regresaremos ¿Está bien?- le indicó el castaño, el pequeño asintió, quien no se despegaba ni un centímetro del lado de Fudou.- Nada de desvíos.

\- Akki...-

\- Deja de decirme así.- el tono brusco en su voz, provocó que el pequeño se asustara y se sintiera triste, Fudou lo notó enseguida.- Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien, no llores por favor. Anda vamos.

Habían abordado el autobús. Apenas sentarse, Fudou saco sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música, mientras el pequeño miraba por la ventana del bus, muy entretenido.

\- Akki...- instantes después de que comenzará el viaje, el pequeño colocó sus manitas en el hombro de Fudou y le indicaba que mirara con él, incluso puso sus manos en la cara del mayor, para que girara su cabeza. El castaño solo frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba ser paciente.

\- ah... ¿Qué?

\- Akki...

\- Es Fudou-san para ti.- le indico, antes de quitarse los audífonos y mirar por la ventana.- ¿Qué ocurre? Si, es una ventana muy bonita.- Ichirouta infló sus mejillas molesto, él no se refería a la ventana, sino al bonito paisaje del enorme parque por el cual el autobús estaba pasando. Fudou dejó escapar una corta risa.- Si, sí, el parque esta muy bonito.

\- Quiero ir.

\- Será otro día ¿esta bien?- el pequeño le miro algo enojado.- No me veas así, esas son las reglas de tu madre, tienes que decirle a ella.

Se desanimo un poco pero comprendió, Fudou acarició con cuidado la cabeza del más pequeño, y acomodo un mechón turquesa detrás de su oreja.

\- Anímate, otro día lo visitaremos.- ante esa respuesta, Fudou recibió un enorme abrazo y un leve golpe, ya que este cayó sobre él sin mucha delicadeza para darle el abrazo. Se quejo, pero palmeo la espalda del otro con suavidad.

Poco rato después llegaron a su destino, bajaron del autobús y caminaron hasta la tienda, el más pequeño corrió al reconocer el lugar. Fudou solo lo siguió mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de eso. Entrar a un lugar tan infantil no era algo de su estilo, pero Ichirouta quería construir un oso de peluche, sus padres estaban muy ocupados para llevarlo, así que estaba obligado a entrar a la tienda.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a build-a-bear!- un entusiasta muchacho en su uniforme de trabajo, mucho más alto que Fudou, apareció para darles la bienvenida.- Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Kaito, y seré quien les ayude a construir su nuevo peluche.

Fudou quería matarse, este no era su tipo de lugar, demasiada alegría y ternura, le bastaba con el enano que miraba todo ilusionado el lugar.- Si, quiere su oso, tengo el dinero, solo dáselo.

\- ... Que clase de actitud es esa.

\- ¿haa? ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Por supuesto, estoy a sus órdenes!- el castaño puso su mejor sonrisa de atención al cliente, cosa que a Fudou le desagrado, pero no dijo nada, solo quería pagar e irse.

\- ¡Akki!

\- Fudou-san.- corrigió al pequeño, quien le estaba jalando de su pantalón para ir a buscar su oso.

El vendedor se acuclilló para ver al menor, quien le sonrió amigablemente.- Ella está entusiasmada, que linda.

\- Es niño.

\- ¡...un niño muy lindo!- se corrigió unos segundos después, sin perder su sonrisa.- Bueno, les explicaré como funciona este lugar. La tienda tiene diferentes secciones, pasaremos por cada una de ellas, donde el pequeño elegirá sus opciones y podrá ser partícipe de esto, para construir a su nuevo amigo ¿empezamos?

\- Por favor.- rogó de manera desagradable Akio, mientras el vendedor le miraba con disgusto, pero trataba de no hacerlo notar, después de todo era un cliente.

Pasaron enseguida por la primera sección, que era elegir el modelo de su peluche. El pequeño Ichirouta miro todos los modelos con ilusión, mientras era observado por Fudou, que no se involucró mucho más que en vigilarlo para que no se hiciera daño.

\- ¡Akki!

\- Ya te dije que es Fudou-san.- le corrigió de nuevo, el pequeño se había acercado para mostrarle su elección, había elegido un oso de peluche estándar, de color café oscuro.

\- Es suave.- sonrió él.

\- Bueno, pasemos a la siguiente sección.- Kiyoshi, el vendedor, los llevó entonces a la parte de rellenado del oso. El chico, puso la espalda del oso contra un tubo de metal y este comenzó a inflarse. El pequeño Kazemaru se escondió tras las piernas de Fudou, asustado por ver como lo rellenaban, y también por el ruido de la máquina.

\- ¿Akki?

\- No te asustes, solo le está dando relleno.- le explico Akio.- Y es Fudou-san, por favor.

\- Ya está listo.- al escuchar eso, Ichirouta se acerco y tomo su oso con cuidado, sorprendido ya que ahora tenía una forma normal, además era muy esponjoso. Lo abrazo con cuidado y demasiado feliz.- Bueno ahora sigue la sección del corazón.

\- ¿Corazón?

\- Si, tu amigo debe tener un corazón. Eso lo hará muy feliz, además debes pedir un deseo.- explicaba con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Deseo?

\- Algo que quieras mucho, mucho, mucho. Un deseo feliz, tal como se lo pides a las estrellas.- justo al lado había muchas cajas con corazones de diferentes tonos de rojo.- Elige uno.- le invito amable. No demoró mucho tomar uno en su pequeña manita. El joven vendedor le sonrió y le indicó que cerrara su mano, y la llevara justo sobre su corazón, entonces que pidiera su deseo con mucha fuerza.

Fudou, de brazos cruzados, solo veía la escena muy aburrido, incluso entornó los ojos, le pareció todo demasiado meloso y tan infantil. Se preguntaba cuántas secciones más había, y esperaba que el deseo del pequeño fuera terminar esto rápido.

\- Deseo...- murmuró el pequeño.- ¡Deseo que Fudou-san siga siendo asombroso!- grito repentinamente. No se suponía que lo dijera en voz alta, pero el vendedor aplaudió y le felicito, cuando este lo dijo.

\- Entonces pongámoslo adentro del oso.- y así como lo dijo, el oso quedó listo para la siguiente sección.- Bueno, ahora le elegiremos su ropa.

\- ¡Si!- el pequeño lucía entusiasmado, mientras el vendedor le daba una mirada a Fudou, y una mueca de sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Eso último Akio lo notó ¡el vendedor se estaba burlando de él! Claramente, Fudou no espero que Ichirouta dijera su deseo en voz alta, ni mucho menos que fuera un deseo para él, se sintió tan avergonzado y sorprendido, pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz.

Las siguientes secciones, pasaron rápido. Ichirouta eligió de ropa una jardinera de color verde, luego le puso de nombre a su oso: "Fudou-san", para sorpresa de su niñero y después de algunos minutos más, finalmente terminaron.

\- Recuerda siempre cuidar a tu amigo.- le indico el vendedor, que muy amablemente les había acompañado y hecho todo muy divertido. Ichirouta asintió muy entusiasmado, mientras tomaba la enorme caja entre sus manos, donde estaba guardado su amigo.

\- Muy bien andando.- Fudou comenzó a alejarse, mientras Ichirouta lo seguía rápidamente.

\- Gracias por su compra.- fue lo último que escucharon decir antes de alejarse.

Akio dejó escapar un suspiro, volteo a ver al pequeño que apenas le seguía el paso, y decidió ser amable esta vez.- Anda, te llevo.- Tomó la caja y luego al pequeño entre sus brazos, quien feliz le abrazo, le gustaba que lo cargara.

\- Oye...

\- ¿Fudou-san?

\- ¿...Crees que soy asombroso?- preguntó cohibido.

\- ¡Fudou-san es asombroso!- gritó él.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí, no tienes que gritarlo.- le indicó, casi le deja sordo, el pequeño solo soltó unas dulces risas.- Sabes, puedes decirme Akio, no me importa. Así que solo dime Akio.

\- ... Akki...

\- ...

\- Akki es asombroso.- sonrió el pequeño y le dio abrazo. Al final, 'Akki' sonrió tenuemente, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

\- Por favor no crezcas, Ichirouta.

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-.**

**.**

**FIN**


	3. Day 3 — Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cerezas? Alguien trajo cerezas al club de fútbol de Teikoku, así como pasteles. Un momento dulce para los chicos y de relajación, luego de tanto entrenamiento, o quizás no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene BOYLOVE, pero nada explícito, solo hay un poco de celos. Ocurre en el tiempo de Inazuma Ares.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ojos de Sakuma brillaban al ver las cestas de cereza y de las cajas que contenían pasteles, de las cuales eran ocho pasteles en total. Era lo suficiente para todo el club y más.

\- ¡Que suerte!- gritó Narukami.- ¿Podemos comerlo capitán?

\- Bueno, fue Oono quien los trajo.

Así es, gracias al más alto del equipo, toda esa comida había sido donada al club. Era una suerte que, en uno de los restaurantes de la madre de Oono, un pedido había sido completamente rechazado; al aparecer el cliente había cambiado de idea con las cerezas, y pidió otra orden, obviamente no le importó pagar de nuevo. Aquel cliente tenía dinero después de todo.

\- Hay que llamar a los demás antes.- propuso el chico.

\- Le enviaré un mensaje a los chicos del equipo B.- Genda con su móvil en mano ya comenzaba a enviar el mensaje.

\- Vamos a reunirnos en la sala P82, Genda.- comentó Sakuma.- Ahí hay mesas, y hay más espacio.- Genda asintió procedió a agregar esa información al mensaje que estaba escribiendo.- Chicos, lleven esto a la sala y preparemos lo demás.- Sakuma se dirigió a Narukami, Jimon, Banjou y Doumen, quienes asintieron y comenzaron a tomar los pasteles finamente empaquetados para llevarlos a la sala.- Genda acompáñame a buscar cubiertos y bebidas, por favor.

\- Claro. Volveremos enseguida chicos.

\- Si, estaremos llevando todo esto.

\- Le diré a Henmi que venga, para no hacer tantos viajes.- exclamó Narukami. La práctica no había terminado hace mucho, así que la mayoría estaba cerca. Muy pronto Sakiyama, Henmi, incluso Gojou, se reunieron para trasladar la comida.

Mientras tanto, en la sala P82 se encontraba cierto chico de cabello turquesa, usando su impecable uniforme de Teikoku. Estaba cerca de una mesa, con un cuaderno abierto, lápices, mientras leía un libro, solo sentado en silencio. La sala P82 se había convertido en su lugar de estudio, el objetivo de la sala era para descanso, para compartir y un poco de ocio de los estudiantes que eran parte del club de fútbol. Normalmente el equipo B era quienes más lo utilizaban, para estudiar en su mayoría, pero rara vez ocurría eso, y si pasaba nunca se llenaba. Muchos optaban en ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero estaba demasiado lejos y él prefería no perder tiempo, así que esa sala terminó por ser su favorita.

La sala estaba hecha de tal forma que habían mesas redondas, sillas cómodas y acolchadas, incluso suaves, parecían ser de terciopelo, aún así, el lugar no perdía ese estilo frío y elegante que representaba a Teikoku. Bueno a él no le importaba, mientras pudiera estudiar en calma y en silencio.

\- ¡Aquí estamos!- La puerta se deslizó, dejando entrar a un entusiasmado Narukami.- oh, Kazemaru-san también está aquí.- Narukami fue a saludarlo feliz, mientras los demás chicos entraban con las cajas.

\- Faltaron unas cajas más, iremos por ellas.- Sakiyama salió de la habitación junto con Jimon. Mientras los demás dejaban las canastas en las mesas y sacaban los pasteles de su caja.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kazemaru.

\- Vamos a tener un pequeño buffet de cerezas.

El de coleta observó a los chicos, que parecían más que entusiasmados.- Ya veo-

\- ¡Se ve delicioso!- comentó Doumen, que estaba encima de la silla, para ver el hermoso pastel color rojo que había sacado Henmi de la caja.

Kazemaru soltó un suspiro, suponía que debía irse a otro lugar. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su bolso, para luego colocarlo detrás de su espalda y marcharse.

\- Espera, Kazemaru-san ¿A dónde va?- preguntó Narukami, al ver que se retiraba. Kazemaru parpadeo confundido, estaba claro que se iba, después de todo era una reunión del equipo oficial y él solo era un miembro del comité.

\- Kazemaru es una reunión del equipo, debes quedarte.- comentó Banjou.- El equipo B también estará aquí, será divertido.- el de melena corta se veía entusiasmado.

\- No querrás perderte los pasteles, Kazemaru-san.- invitó Doumen, que llevaba una canasta entre sus cortas manos, para colocarla en otra mesa.

\- Pero yo... 

\- Así es.- finalmente Sakuma apareció en la puerta, con unas cajas en sus manos.- Todos deben asistir, será divertido, es para el equipo completo.- Genda entró con otro par de cajas.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas un momento, Kazemaru?- pregunto Genda.- Eres parte del equipo.

\- Buen-

\- Bien, entonces ayúdanos a ordenar, antes de que llegue el equipo B y la habitación se llene.- le indicó Sakuma.- ¡Narukami aún no comas!- el capitán del equipo fue hasta donde estaba Narukami a regañarlo, quien se había robado un par de cerezas.

\- So-solo fueron dos, capitán.

Los chicos rieron por la escena, incluido Kazemaru. Al final, el de coleta terminó por ayudarlos con una sonrisa y unirse a su pequeña 'fiesta'.

.

.

. 

Una mesa se dispuso solo para bebidas, las otras estaban llenas de pasteles que Sakuma, Genda, Jimon y Sakiyama estaban cortando, para que fuera más fácil para los demás sacar un trozo. Colocaron platos para que cada uno pudiera servirse, así como cubiertos y servilletas.

\- Las cerezas que están en las canasta aún tienen su hueso, tengan cuidado.- les advirtió Kazemaru, además aún tenía su tallo, así que esperaba que los chicos dejarán la basura donde corresponde.- Son muchos pasteles y cerezas.- comento cuando ya estaba todo listo y ordenado. Todo se veía tan rojo, parecía un festival de cerezas. 

\- Es gracias a Oono.- comentó Sakuma orgulloso.

\- No es para tanto, capitán.- Oono se veía avergonzado pero feliz. Kazemaru sonrió y segundos después los del equipo B comenzaron a llegar, agradeciendo al capitán y al equipo titular, por todo.

\- Bueno a come-

\- Espera Sakuma.- interrumpió el portero. Genda le miro serio.- Falta Fudou.

\- Es verdad ¿se habrá ido ya?- Narukami observó los rincones del lugares, donde podría estar usualmente Fudou. Según Narukami Fudou siempre se escondía para que no lo molestaran. Era extraño.

\- … ¿Qué importa? A comer.- exclamó Sakuma y los demás le hicieron caso, después todo se les abrió el apetito.

\- Capitán…-

\- No te preocupes Genda, le enviaré un mensaje.- Kazemaru sacó su teléfono

\- Yo ya lo hice, pero supongo que es mejor insistirle antes de que se acaben todo.- Genda observó el lugar lleno, los chicos parecían muy entusiasmados comiendo, algunos comían trozos de pastel, otros simplemente sacaban cerezas. Pero todo se veía muy relajado y entretenido, charlaban, reían, todo normal.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Narukami se acercó a un chico del equipo B, quien miraba el tallo de su cereza partido en dos con disgusto.

\- ah, es que quería hacer un nudo con el tallo, pero creo que no soy bueno.- contestó el muchacho.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?- respondió otro chico de su equipo, un poco más alto que el primero.- Deja de ver tantas películas.

\- Pero bueno, no es tan difícil.- Narukami intentó hacer el nudo con las manos, quitándole un tallo a una cereza.

\- No, no. No es con las manos.- le detuvo el chico.- Es con la boca, más específicamente con la lengua.

Narukami parpadeo confundido, pero segundos después se metió el tallo en la boca sin pensarlo mucho. Los chicos le miraban expectantes, pero Narukami también había roto el tallo al final.

\- Sí, es imposible.- dijo él, lanzado el tallo al basurero más cercano.

\- ¿Por qué están reunidos aquí?- preguntó Sakuma, quien se acercó junto con Kazemaru, curiosos por el pequeño grupo allí formado.

\- Están haciendo lo del nudo del tallo de cereza.- contestó Henmi, que había estado escuchando la conversación en silencio.

\- Yo tampoco pude.- exclamó Doumen, nadie había notado que incluso el más pequeño había intentado hacerlo sin victoria alguna.

\- ¿Qué? No sean asquerosos, no lo hagan.

\- ¿Nudo en el tallo de cereza?- pregunto Kazemaru.

\- Sí.- contestó nuevamente el muchacho del equipo B.- Es hacer un nudo en el tallo pero con tu boca, dicen que es difícil.- El mismo chico lo intentó de nuevo, pasó el tallo de un lado a otro de su boca, pero cuando mostró el tallo en su lengua, este seguía igual.

\- Asqueroso…- decía Sakuma asqueado.- Es imposible hacerlo, además jugar con la comida no es para nada educado, no lo hagan ¿entienden?- les riño el capitán, a lo que los demás solo contestaron con un ‘Siiii, capitáaaan’ de una manera muy aburrida y arrastrando sus palabras.- ¿Saben siquiera lo que signi-?

\- ¿Así se hace?- Sakuma volteo a ver Kazemaru, quien había hablado. Este tenía en su mano un tallo de cereza, pero sorprendentemente tenía un nudo en medio y no estaba roto. 

\- Si, pero es con la boca, no con la mano, en realidad con la lengua, Kazemaru-san.- le dijo el mismo chico del equipo B que había comenzado con todo el tema.

Kazemaru parpadeo.- Lo hice con mi lengua.- no parecía estar sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco entendía la reacción ante algo tan simple, según él.

\- Imposible…- comentó Sakuma.

\- ¿Pu-puedes hacerlo otra vez, Kazemaru-san?- preguntó Narukami, Kazemaru asintió.

\- No, espe- Es mejor…- aunque Sakuma también estaba curioso y quería saber si de verdad Kazemaru lo había hecho, pero también sentía que era peligroso que lo hiciera.

Mientras Kazemaru había tomado otro tallo de una cereza, el cual llevó a su boca. Se tomó unos momentos, donde parecía muy concentrado en mover su lengua, antes de abrir su boca y mostrar el tallo sobre su lengua, y sí, tenía un nudo.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos, algunos sonrojados, por alguna extraña razón, pero todos estaban en silencio. Es que que no sabían como reaccionar, o siquiera que decir, aunque otros querían pedirle a Kazemaru que lo intentara de nuevo, solo para asegurarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kazemaru ante el silencio profundo de los que vieron aquello.

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?- se aventuró el primer valiente a pedirlo.

\- Si, otra vez.

\- Es que es asombroso.- comentó Doumen.

\- Oigan…- intentó detenerlos Sakuma.

\- Kazemaru, hay muchos tallos de cereza, así que puedes intentarlo otra vez.

\- No tengo problem-

Antes de que Kazemaru contestara (o intentara cualquier cosa), la puerta de la sala se abría de nuevo.- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- acompañado de un grito de cierto castaño con mohicano. A simple vista, se notaba que venía enojado y también muy agitado, parecía que había corrido hasta allí. Mientras Genda dejaba escapar un suspiro aliviado al ver que había llegado, mientras guardaba su teléfono.

\- Se arruinó la fiesta.- murmuró Sakuma, quien comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

\- Fu-Fudou-san… sabe que Kazemaru-san puede hac-

\- Cállate.- Narukami intentó calmar las cosas, porque Fudou parecía que había llegado alterado y nervioso, pero eso no lo calmó. El pobre pelivioleta se escondió tras Henmi. Fudou camino hasta ellos, pero en realidad se dirigió a las cestas ignorando a los demás, y comenzó quitarle el tallo a las cerezas para tirarlas al basurero más cercano.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kazemaru.

\- Cierra la boca, y vete a otro lado.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con Fudou ahora? Se preguntaba el peliturquesa ante la cortante y violenta respuesta de Akio. Genda se acercó y le dijo a Kazemaru que estaban quedando pocos trozos del delicioso pastel rojo, que debería ir a probarlo, así que lo llevó hasta la mesa con pequeños empujones en sus hombros.

Todos siguieron el ejemplo de Genda, e ignoraron a Fudou, cosa no muy difícil, ya que de cierta forma daba miedo. En resumen, nadie pudo comer cerezas con tranquilidad con Fudou vigilando.

Sakuma fue el único que se acercó, solo cuando Akio había eliminado todos los tallos de las cerezas y notó que ya se había calmado. Si, Fudou incluso había sacado la basura.

\- Ni siquiera sabe lo que significa.- Sakuma se posó justo a un lado de Fudou, ambos ahora estaban apoyados en la pared más cercana, Fudou se había quedado solo para vigilar a cierto chico de coleta y sus demás miembros aprovechadores.- No te enojes.- le indico Sakuma, al escucharlo gruñir.- No pasó a mayores.

\- Sí bueno, porque llegué yo. Prohíbe de postre las cerezas en el club.- ordenó Fudou. Sakuma dejó escapar un suspiro, ni siquiera tenía que cumplir su egoísta petición, de todas formas no es como si trajeran esa cantidad de comida todos los días al club, hoy solo había sido especial, y seguramente no se iba a repetir otra vez.

Al terminar con la comida, todos comenzaron a limpiar, tarea que no les llevo demasiado tiempo. Así, la “ _tranquila_ ” reunión que tuvieron, llegó a su fin.

.

.

.

.

Todos comenzaron a marcharse lentamente para entonces. Solo Fudou estaba fuera de la sala, aún en medio del pasillo mirando la nada. 

\- ¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Kazemaru, quien recién salía del salón.

Fudou solo le dirigió una corta mirada.- ah, sí.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió antes? ¿Por qué actuaste así?

\- Si no lo entiendes, no voy a explicártelo.- y con esas palabras comenzó a alejarse.

Al menos Kazemaru esperaba una disculpa ya que le había gritado, mínimo una explicación de su extraño comportamiento, pero no recibió ni lo uno ni lo otro. No debería siquiera estar sorprendido por eso. Finalmente siguió a Fudou, no porque quisiera, pero la salida estaba en esa misma dirección.

\- Odio las cerezas.- exclamó Fudou mientras caminaba. Kazemaru logró escucharlo, pero no tenía idea a lo que se refería Fudou.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se preocupen, Fudou se lavó las manos antes de tocar las cerezas XD y uso mascarilla ah


	4. Day 4 - Flirting (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña discusión, el calor del momento. Ciertas palabras quedan sueltas en nuestro peor humor, sin querer, sin pensarlo. Una cosa lleva a la otra, podría ser esto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También BOYLOVE, pero hay humor y más personajes. Esto ocurre durante el torneo FFI original, en la isla Liocott.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

Estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha antes de terminar el entrenamiento del día, como siempre lo hacían luego de tener su práctica de fútbol. Apenas terminar, fueron a hidratarse, las botellas con agua estaban en la banca, que ya habían sido preparadas por las managers, lo usual.

\- ¡Hey...!- Kazemaru recibió con sorpresa su botella de agua, ya que cierta persona se la había lanzado, pero pudo recibirla sin dificultad.- oh, pensé que se te caería, que aburrido.- y esa persona había sido Fudou.

\- Fudou, deja las bromas.- Ichirouta frunció el ceño, mientras Fudou le sonreía socarronamente, y se alejaba con su propia botella en mano.

\- ¿Estas bien, Kazemaru-kun?- Shirou se acercó preocupado, al notar la extraña interacción entre el castaño y su amigo con coleta, el más bajo miro con sospecha a Fudou.

Mientras que Kazemaru, sonrió en respuesta.- No te preocupes, no pasó nada ¿Seguimos con el entrenamiento?- le dio poca importancia a eso, había cosas por las que debía encargarse por el momento.

\- Por supuesto, hay que mejorar nuestra técnica.- con entusiasmo, ambos se quedaron en la cancha, mientras otros se retiraron a descansar o a seguir entrenando por su cuenta.

\- No se sobre esfuercen muchachos.- fue el grito de Aki, quien se llevaba las toallas que no habían sido utilizadas y dejaba algunas para Kazemaru y Fubuki.

.

.

.

.

En la hora de la cena, todos estaban tranquilos, conversando, comiendo, teniendo una relajada noche antes de ir a dormir. Cada grupo en su propia mesa; Endou por un lado hablando de fútbol y comiendo al mismo tiempo, no parecía decidirse por que hacer primero, para desgracia de Kidou, Sakuma y Gouenji, que lo escuchaban. Kabeyama pidiendo más comida, Kogure intentando hacer una broma. Fudou como siempre estaba aislado por decisión propia, terminando de comer sin interrupciones.

\- Entonces ya están mejorando la técnica.- comentó Someoka, a lo que Shirou, sentado a su lado, asintió.

\- Ya casi la tenemos.- respondió Kazemaru con seguridad.- Solo faltaría mejorarla.

\- Si tienen alguna dificultad, puedo ayudarles.- se ofreció amablemente Hiroto.

\- ¿eeeeh? Me pregunto si la podrán terminar.

\- ¡! - los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver a Fudou, quien había terminado su comida y pasó por su mesa, deteniéndose justo a un lado de Kazemaru.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Someoka preguntó malhumorado. Akio sonrió complacido ante esa reacción.

\- Bueeeno, hay alguien muy leeeento en ese equipo.- eso lo dijo mirando directamente a Kazemaru, quien obviamente se ofendió. Estaba por levantarse y enfrentarlo, cuando la mano de Shirou sobre su hombro le detuvo. Obviamente, los demás chicos dejaron de comer, al notar la escena.

\- Otra vez Fudou-san.- murmuró Tachimukai, que sentado a un lado de Tsunami, observó preocupado.

\- Oye ya deja de molestar, Fudou.- Tsunami se levantó de su asiento, pero no se acercó a ellos por el momento, de todas formas fue Endou quien lo hizo.

Fudou rompió contacto visual con Kazemaru, ya que todo ese tiempo, ambos estaban en una batalla de miradas.- Fudou, somos un equipo, no debemos pelear.- Endou les detuvo.- Como compañeros debemos apoyarnos.- Mamoru estaba serio, pero Fudou solo le observaba aburrido.

\- Como sea capitán.- Akio rodó los ojos y volteo a ver a Kazemaru antes de irse.- Que suerte que tengas a tu capitán para defenderte, Kazemaru-kuuun.- comentó para luego abandonar el comedor, ante la atenta mirada de Shirou y Hiroto, que compartieron miradas al final.

El chico de coleta solo chasqueo la lengua molesto, siempre tenía que ser Fudou que viniera arruinarle su buen humor.

Una suave palma sobre su espalda sorprendió al del coleta en ese instante.

\- Que no te moleste, Kazemaru.- le animó Tsunami sonriente.- Están haciendo un excelente trabajo con la técnica y no dudo en que la completarán pronto, después de todo eres muy listo, recuerda que hiciste esa técnica con Kabeyama sin dificultad.- en respuesta a sus palabras, sonrió muy agradecido.

\- Tienes razón no debería molestarme sus comentarios, gracias por animarme.

\- No hay de que.

La cena transcurrió normalmente después de eso, para alivio de los presentes.

.

.

.

.

Otro día de entrenamiento comenzaba, como siempre Kazemaru se levantó temprano ese día para ir a correr, lo hacía todos los días, era parte de su rutina diaria. Había llovido durante la noche, así que apenas salió sintió ese aroma tan característico de la lluvia.

\- Buenos días Kazemaru.- Endou también se levantaba temprano, como siempre con un balón ocupando sus manos.

\- Buenos días Endou, ten cuidado el campo puede que esté mojado todavía.

\- Ah, sí es cierto.- recién se daba cuenta.- Aunque ya está saliendo el sol.- le indicó, Kazemaru sonrió, Endou tenía un punto.- También ten cuidado Kazemaru.

\- Lo sé, solo iré a trotar un poco y regresaré enseguida.

Se despidieron, sin saber que alguien más les estaba observando.

Kazemaru corría a ritmo lento y tranquilo, sin prisas. El piso de la calle estaba húmedo, pero se secaría dentro de nada. Había unos charcos en los costados, pero nada que no pudiera evitar. Aunque de eso último estaba muy equivocado, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios asuntos, en terminar de correr para luego ir a comer algo, que repentinamente sintió un empujón y el pie de alguien, que lo hizo caer inevitablemente, y justo encima de un charco.

El golpe le había dolido, incluso sintió la humedad sobre su ropa y parte de su rostro, solo para escuchar una risa divertida.

\- Vamos pensé que eras más rápido.

Kazemaru volteo al escuchar esa molesta voz.- ¡Fudou!- el mencionado volvió a reír, al notar la mitad de la cara del otro sucia con barro. Ichirouta gruño por lo bajo, se limpio su cara con la manga de su chándal.- ¡¿Qué te propones?! ¿Sabes que pude haberme lastimado?

\- No, no te ibas a lastimar por esa sencilla caída. Pero pensé que podrías ser rápido para evitarla, me equivoque.

\- Nadie podría evitar un ataque así.- fue el intento de explicación de Kazemaru, pero Fudou comenzó a alejarse.- ¡Oye, no me ignores! .- y claro, el chico de coleta le siguió. Akio aumentó el ritmo.

\- A que no me alcanzas, caracol.- y como si fuera un niño pequeño, Fudou sacó su lengua para burlarse de él, cosa que fue desagradable.

Rápidamente, Kazemaru tomó en serio el desafío de Fudou y comenzó a perseguirlo. Pero de una persecución, pasó a ser una competencia de quien llegaba primero a la entrada del hospedaje y estaba claro quien ganaría.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Ahora quién... es... el caracol?- Kazemaru estaba agitado, incluso sudoroso por haber corrido tan rápido y sucio por la caída, pero orgulloso porque había llegado primero. Mientras Fudou recién llegaba a la meta, a duras penas.

\- No... te creas... mucho...- tomó una gran bocanada de aire, incluso tosió, antes de seguir hablando.- Estás tan... agitado... como yo...- Kazemaru solo sonrió entretenido.

Justamente Fubuki fue el que salió afuera, y al ver a los dos tan agitados y a Kazemaru sucio se alarmó.- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Kazemaru-kun estás bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes.- Kazemaru le dio poca importancia.- Solo me caí.- Akio le miró sorprendido, pensaba que iba a decir que él le había empujado. Pero Shirou miró con sospecha a Fudou, obviamente no se lo creía.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro que sí. Me iré a dar un baño.- Kazemaru entró tranquilamente, pero Shirou se quedó afuera y le dio una mirada sospechosa a Fudou. El castaño solo se recompuso, ordenó su ropa y entró, sin darle importancia a la mirada de Fubuki.

Aunque la mirada de Fubuki no cambió después, ni siquiera durante el desayuno, incluso Hiroto se unió a ella y parecían tener un chisme entre ellos. Fudou estaba realmente incómodo ¿Qué demonios les ocurría a esos dos? ¿Qué le había dicho Fubuki a Hiroto? Le molestaba verlos hablar y dirigir su mirada hacia él y luego reírse, decidió ignorarlos.

Después del desayuno seguían los entrenamientos de siempre, mañana tenían un partido, así que estaban emocionados y con energía.

Esta vez todo el equipo se dividió, Fubuki y Kazemaru usaron una cancha diferente, ya que estaban a nada de terminar la técnica, así que necesitaban otro espacio para terminarla y mejorarla.

Iban a comenzar a practicar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

\- ¡O-oye!

El gritó que Kazemaru escuchó, hizo que volteara, notando como Fudou era empujado por Hiroto en contra de su voluntad. Tachimukai y Tsunami venían detrás de ellos, el primero sonriendo nervioso y el segundo muy divertido por la escena.

\- Fudou no estas haciendo nada, los chicos ya están por terminar su técnica, podrías ayudarlos unas horas.- fueron las palabras tranquilas del pelirrojo.- Es por el bien del equipo.

\- ¡Venimos ayudar chicos!- grito Tsunami, alzando una de sus manos. Kazemaru no comprendía para que habían traído a Fudou, sabiendo la actitud que tenía, aunque tampoco negaba que necesitaban un poco de ayuda. Detrás suyo, Shirou solo sonreía inocente y entretenido.

\- ¡Yo no he venido a eso!- corrigió Fudou, aunque al final terminó por ayudar, obligado por Hiroto y Shirou.

Tachimukai estaba de portero, mientras que Tsunami y Fudou estaban en la defensa, Hiroto estaba de árbitro, con un silbato en sus manos.

\- Muy bien... ¡Comiencen!- Apenas escuchar a Hiroto, Kazemaru y Fubuki comenzaron a hacer su técnica. Fudou miraba todo muy aburrido, la verdad es que no pensaba ni en esforzarse en detener el tiro, solo observo como el balón iba a la portería gracias a la poderosa técnica que habían realizado. Si, admitía que lo habían logrado a la perfección, pero no se los diría. Tsunami fue el único que se movió para defender, pero no logró ni alcanzarlo, el tiro fue muy rápido para él. Tachimukai lo intentó con toda su fuerza también, pero el balón logro entrar a la portería.

\- ¡Es muy poderoso!- decía Tsunami, quien dejó escapar hasta un pequeño silbido.- ¡Bien hecho, Fubuki, Kazemaru!- les felicito el moreno.- Tú podrías haberme ayudado a defender.- eso último se lo dijo a Fudou.

\- Yo nunca dije que iba ayudar.- se cruzó de brazos sin la menor intención de escuchar lo que decía.

\- No seas desagradable.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Te dijo desagradable.- repitió Kazemaru, Akio gruño.

\- Vamos Fudou, somos compañeros.- ánimo Hiroto.

\- ¡¿Quién quisiera ser compañeros de ustedes?!- gritó ya perdiendo la paciencia

\- Bueno, somos un equipo, así que somos... compañeros de equipo.- le recordó Kazemaru, Tachimukai solo asintió, sin meterse en la 'conversación'.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión.

Respuesta que no le gustó a Kazemaru.- ¡Nadie te está pidiendo algo imposible, Fudou! ¡Simplemente sé cooperativo y deja de ser perezoso!

\- ¡Yo no soy perezoso! ¡Cómo te atreves!

\- ¡Claro que lo eres!- Kazemaru también había perdido la paciencia para ese instante.

\- ¡EL QUE SEAS LINDO NO TE DA DERECH-

\- ¿eh?- soltó Tachimukai que no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

\- ¿uh?- Tsunami quedó perdido entre sus gritos.

Todo se quedó en silencio después de eso, solo interrumpido porque a Fubuki se le escapó una corta carcajada. Enseguida, Shirou llevó una mano a su boca para detener su risa, lo mismo hacía Hiroto.

\- ¿Escuchaste?- le murmuró Hiroto a Shirou rato después.

\- Si, sí. Te lo dije.- respondió Shirou, parecía que ellos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

\- Pero que manera más extraña y cruel tiene Fudou de coquetear.

\- Pobre Kazemaru-kun.

\- ... y-yo...- Fudou estaba rojo hasta las orejas, incluso su cabeza estaba roja.- ¡..y-yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie! ¡N-ni mucho menos con é-él!.- Fubuki y Hiroto siguieron murmurando en voz baja, mientras observaban a Fudou casi con burla. Akio parecía cada vez más alterado y nervioso por las reacciones de esos dos.- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me largo!- Fudou comenzó a alejarse, en todo ese momento no le había dirigido ni siquiera una mirada a Kazemaru, demasiado abochornado por lo que había ocurrido.

Kazemaru por su lado, también tenía sus mejillas en color carmín, pero aún con sus neuronas comprendiendo lo que acababa de escuchar.   
  
¿Fudou creía que era lindo?

De todas formas, esta vez Hiroto y Fubuki dejaron que Akio se fuera, por ahora le darían paz y así ayudar a sacar a su amigo de coleta del shock ocasionado.

\- No entiendo...- Tsunami, quien se había quedado en silencio, se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.- Yo también creo que Kazemaru es lindo.- sonrió el moreno.

\- ¿Haaa?- Fudou ya estaba lejos del grupo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar aquello, así que volteo a mirarlo enojado, casi que lo mata con la mirada. No hace falta decir que Kazemaru se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro.

\- ¡Tsu-Tsunami-san!- Tachimukai también se había sonrojado levemente, por la sinceridad y libertad con las que decía esas palabras su compañero.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Solo digo la verdad.- Tsunami, con ambas manos sobre su cintura, no encontraba ningún problema al decir eso.- También creo que eres lindo, Tachimukai.- Si el pobre Tachimukai, quisiera trabajar de semáforo en rojo, sería contratado enseguida en ese momento.- Fubuki y Hiroto también son lindos.- agregó con una gran sonrisa, volteando a ver al par. Ambos mencionados se sorprendieron por eso, pero sentían que Tsunami había desviado el verdadero objetivo del tema.

\- Así que es eso...- con la mano en su mentón Kazemaru parecía haber entendido a que se debía todo ese tema.

"No, no es eso" Pensaba Hiroto fingiendo una sonrisa.

"No es eso, Kazemaru-kun" fueron los pensamientos Shirou.

"... demonios" Si, Fudou aún no se había alejado, pero luego de escuchar a Kazemaru, finalmente se fue. De alguna forma se sentía aliviado y al mismo tiempo molesto.

Luego de todo eso, y de que Tachimukai recuperara el color natural de su rostro, volvieron a trabajar en la técnica. Al final del día, tenía una nueva técnica que mostrar en el partido de mañana, lo cual era una buena noticia.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche, Kazemaru salió del baño directo a su habitación, con su pijama ya puesto, que eran unos pantalones holgados de algodón color azul y una playera blanca. Sobre sus hombros llevaba una toalla, para no mojar su ropa por su cabello húmedo. Les deseo buenas noches a los chicos que encontró de camino a su habitación antes de entrar en ella.

Ya en su habitación, secó sus cabellos nuevamente, esta vez con un secador y ya listo, apagó la luz y finalmente se acostó en su cama.

"El que seas lindo no te da..."

\- Imposible...- murmuró en voz baja, al recordar como su corazón había dado un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras provenir de Fudou.- No puede ser.

No puede.

No lo es.

No.

Y así se fue, como finalmente se quedó dormido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos a la mitad de la week! Espero que estén disfrutando los capítulos. Los comentarios son bien recibidos!


	5. Day 5 — Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que para encontrar la felicidad, solo debes encontrar a tu soulmate, que cuando ambos se encuentran la dicha te será regalada. Pero ¿Será verdad? ¿o solo es un cuento?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Mención de violencia, lesiones y suicidio :). Todos los personajes mencionados aquí son adultos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

.

Encontrar a tu soulmate, no siempre es planeado, algunos lo buscan por años y no lo encuentran. O simplemente no se encuentran y nunca lo hacen. Pero otros, por simple suerte, destino, o esfuerzo, la hallan.

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, no toda persona busca a su soulmate.

Fue en ese frío invierno, cuando estaba solo. Ya su familia no estaba con él, no fue amado, era tóxica, no reconocía las cosas buenas que había hecho durante esos años. Siempre le pedían más, más estudios, más trabajos, más esfuerzo, y entregaba esos resultados, pero solo recibía golpes a cambio. 

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se fue de casa, sin voltear atrás. Tuvo suerte de tener un amigo que lo ayudó a superar todo eso.

Decidió abrir su corazón, encontrar una pareja, ser feliz, buscar la familia que nunca tuvo. Solo para terminar en una relación controladora y violenta. De nuevo los golpes volvieron, las lágrimas, el dolor, la humillación. Esa forma de vivir hubiese terminado con su vida, de no ser porque, los pocos amigos que le quedaban, le salvaron.

Un departamento pequeño, un trabajo que le daba sentido a su vida, pero muy temeroso de abrirse a las personas o de buscar el amor de nuevo, era lo único que tenía. Había perdido la fe en el amor, solo su terapeuta parecía entender su dolor, aunque estaba para ayudarlo después de todo, para superar su enorme dolor y recetarle pastillas, que parecían ayudarle.

_Busca a tu soulmate._

Le dijo uno de sus amigos, con alegría, pensando positivo. Porque tu soulmate nunca te traicionara, son el uno para el otro. Se ayudan mutuamente, crecen y aprenden juntos. Se aman de verdad, por la eternidad.

_Te ayudará a sanar tu corazón._

Parecía un sueño estúpido, algo irreal. Pero sabía que en el fondo, ansiaba ese encuentro. En lo profundo de su corazón, aún había una chispa de luz, que buscaba sentir amor. Pero no era tan fácil.

Nada era fácil.

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Imposible. Nunca tuvo suerte ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora? ¿Sería posible que el destino quisiera sonreírle?

No, no quiso sonreírle.

_Fudou Akio_

En una cafetería, tomando un simple café cargado solo para mantenerse despierto, fue que noto un escozor en su brazo derecho, enseguida subió la manga de su ropa, para notar ese nombre, como si se hubiese hecho un tatuaje. Dicho nombre se desplegaba por su antebrazo, en un trazo elegante y limpio.

\- No puede ser...- su quijada temblaba, incluso su propio brazo lo hacía. Levantó su vista con rapidez para buscar a esa persona, porque si el nombre apareció, es porque estaba cerca.

Sus ojos tintineantes, pasaron de un lugar a otro, le pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad fueron segundos lo que le demoró encontrarle. Un chico de ojos verdes también miraba su brazo derecho, de frondoso cabello castaño, sujetado por una liga blanca, con un largo abrigo para ese clima de invierno. Era él.

Es él.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron, y el ruido de pasos, voces, de la caja registradora, todo se silenció. Era como si estuvieran ellos dos solos, en una habitación oscura y cerrada, pero a pesar de que estuviera cubierta de oscuridad había luz, una luz muy cálida que cada vez era más y más notoria.

Sin embargo, todo se hizo pedazos, como si fuera cristal. Aquel castaño rompió el contacto visual y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cafetería. Le tomó unos segundos salir de su estupefacción, pero no tardó en perseguirlo y darle alcance.

\- Esper-... - chocó con una persona sin querer en su afán de querer hablar con él.- Di-disculpe...- pero no se iba a rendir, necesitaba hablar con él.- ¡Espera!- grito, al ver como su espalda se alejaba, volvió a correr tras él.- ¡Por favor!- suplicó agitado, se podía notar su aliento debido a las bajas temperaturas.- ... Fu... ¡Fudou!- y al decir su nombre, el chico se detuvo, cosa que le alivió.- Por favor... no te vayas... yo...

\- ¿Tú que?- Su tono amargo sacudió un poco su mente, debió notar su cara de sorpresa ya que su tono no cambio, incluso se burló.- ¿Esperabas un encuentro romántico o algo así?- volteo a verle, y por su mirada podía confirmar que no estaba feliz, se veía molesto. No contestó a la pregunta, porque la verdad es que si esperaba eso.

\- Y-yo... so-solo quería ha-hablar, Fudou.

El mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendidos, para luego fruncir el ceño.- ¡Hablar, claro!- dijo con sarcasmo.- Como si pudiera creer en eso. Y deja de hablarme tan confiadamente.- le exigió.- Solo somos dos completos extraños, que tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos.

\- ¿Ma-mala suerte?

¿Por qué sería mala suerte? ¿Acaso no eran los soulmates felices? No pudo preguntar esas cosas, tampoco es como si tuviera valor para hacerlo, porque el castaño parecía tener prisa.

\- ¡Espera, por favor!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- volteo de nuevo, más enojado que antes, cosa que aquello le asustó.- Hazte un favor, no solo a mí, si no a ti también, olvida esto y vuelve a tu vida. No te conviene estar cerca de mí.

\- Es que yo...- intento decir algo, pero su voz no le salía. El castaño espero que el chico dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

\- Estoy interesado en otra persona.- dejó escapar, esta vez sin gritar, simplemente en un tono neutral.

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir o que pensar. Fue allí que el castaño volteo y comenzó a marcharse, se alejó cada vez más y más, hasta que ya no pudo ver su silueta. Sus piernas no daban más, y cayó al suelo, se sintió un estúpido por aferrarse a ese sueño, a esa ilusión, estaba claro que su destino era estar solo y morir solo.

.

.

.

.

"Fudou Akio, ha sido uno de los mejores estrategas, junto con Kidou Yuuto, una pareja imparable en el campo del fútbol. Creo que el país ha tenido suerte en tenerlos. Por otro lado tenemos a Endo-"

Apagó la televisión donde estaban reporteando aquello, y se dejó caer en la cama. Era obvio que una figura pública y famosa como Fudou, no necesitaba alguien como él, un don nadie, que apenas podía pagar el alquiler de su pequeño departamento. La única suerte que había tenido hasta ahora, es que la propietaria se apiadara de él.

El sonido de su teléfono le alertó, lo tomó con cuidado y vio un mensaje de Fubuki: _Kazemaru-kun, ¿Qué tal estás? No he sabido de ti en una semana ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿No te has resfriado? Por favor contéstame, ya sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti._

Sonrió ante el mensaje de Fubuki, la verdad es que su amigo le había invitado a vivir a su casa sin pagar, tenía una habitación extra. Pero, no quería interrumpir la vida ocupada de su amigo, ni de su pareja, con quien planeaba un futuro. Con un poco de pereza le respondió que estaba bien, que no se había resfriado y que solo estaba ocupado y cansado del trabajo. Aquello último era cierto, su trabajo era un escape a sus pensamientos después de todo.

Fubuki no tardó en responderle y decirle que luego lo invitaría a cenar a su casa, así que esperaba que tuviera su agenda libre el fin de semana. Solo le respondió con un: _Estaré esperando impaciente el fin de semana._

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y se levantó, siseando un poco del dolor, debido al ardor en su brazo derecho. Las gasas que estaban en su antebrazo tenían una coloración roja, no tardó en colocarse más encima. Sí, había tenido el valor para cortarse, ya no quería ver ese nombre, quería olvidarlo completamente, quería que se borrara. Estaba seguro que Fudou Akio, estaba pensando lo mismo que él. El solo recordarlo le dolía demasiado, por lo que había optado por tachar aquel nombre con un cuchillo, lleno de tristeza, dolor y desesperación, para olvidar aquel amargo recuerdo que destruyó sus ilusiones.

¡Que ingenuo había sido al pensar que todo se solucionaría encontrándolo! Estaba claro que no todos buscaban a su soulmate, y él había sido uno de ellos. Uno de los desafortunados. Pero admitía que era egoísta, después de todo, él solo lo buscaba para llenar un espacio en su vacío corazón, sin haber pensando en sus sentimientos. Era débil como siempre.

.

.

.

.

Ese día, un día nevado, un día feliz. Los niños salían a jugar con la nieve que había caído en la noche, riéndose, tropezando pero levantándose, haciendo muñecos de nieve, bien abrigados, pero no él. Solo con una delgada camisa blanca, pantalones oscuros y zapatillas, salió de su departamento, para caminar y caminar. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su destino.

.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta, que dejó a la vista un claro y brillante paisaje, la azotea del edificio estaba cubierta de nieve, como lo suponía. Se quitó sus zapatillas, dejando sus pies descalzos y comenzó a caminar, sin importar el frío que sentía sobre sus pies, la nieve era tan fría que quemaba. Aguanto el dolor hasta llegar a un lugar descubierto de la azotea, que le daba acceso al borde y a su inevitable final.

Muchas veces había pensando en hacerlo, cuando su familia le hacía daño tuvo esa idea innumerables veces, pero era muy cobarde y joven para intentarlo. También cuando su pareja le intimidaba, pero su misma pareja lo había descubierto y se lo había impedido, aún recordaba los golpes a modo de castigo por intentar quitarse su vida y como lo había encerrado después de eso. Solo lo liberó después de disculparse y jurar que no lo haría de nuevo.

Sonrió con amargura.

Fubuki estaría triste, estaba seguro de eso, seguro lloraría por él. Pero estaba seguro que lo superaría con el tiempo y seguiría viviendo feliz, como siempre lo había hecho. La verdad es que era la única persona a quien no quería hacerle daño, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, sabía que iba a lastimar a su amigo, pero el dolor era tan grande que ya no podía soportarlo.

Sacó una tijera del bolsillo de su pantalón, y comenzó a cortar cada mechón de su largo y hermoso cabello cerceta una y otra vez, dejando que el frío viento se llevara su cabello donde sea. Cuando terminó, lanzó la tijera a un lado, que cayó sobre la nieve acumulada en el techo.

Respiro profundo, dejando que el frío aire entrara a sus pulmones. Estaba listo, tenía miedo pero estaba listo. Observó por última vez el paisaje invernal frente a sus ojos, todo tan brillante, tan puro por la nieve, pero feliz. Aquello que nunca alcanzó. Observó su antebrazo derecho, el nombre ahora estaba cubierto de cicatrices, pero aún se notaba, sonrió. No le deseaba mal a Fudou Akio, esperaba que fuera feliz y sabía que con su muerte, su nombre desaparecería, sería libre tal como él, tal como lo iba hacer en ese momento. Solo cerró los ojos, se inclinó hacía el frente y dejó que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAS!- escucho un grito y luego sintió un fuerte golpe que casi le saca la respiración.

No sabía que ocurrió, pero ya no estaba en el borde, ni tampoco en el piso, muerto. Él estaba vivo, completo, dolorido, pero vivo. Sentía el frío de la nieve, pero también el calor de una persona.

\- ¡¿Eres idiota o algo así?!- alguien le tomó de los hombros para que levantara su mirada, pudo reconocer unos ojos esmeraldas, llenos de furia.- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! - no respondió a los gritos, ni reacciono a la sacudida brusca que le dio, solo comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas en silencio, sin reaccionar.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños, se quitó su abrigo al notar el cuerpo helado del otro, y sus labios amenazando con colocarse azules. Luego de acomodar el abrigo sobre el delgado cuerpo del muchacho lo abrazó, aún estaba frío, pero al menos estaba a salvo.

Kazemaru no sabía que estaba pasando, pero se sentía aliviado, cálido y a salvo. No sabía que hacía Fudou allí ¿Cómo lo encontró? Lo que sea que fuera, estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar llorar. No sabía qué significaba la aparición de Fudou, pero decidió no pensar en el futuro y solo pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora y como Fudou le permitía aferrarse a él en ese instante.

Deseo que ese momento, abrazado a él, un desconocido que era su soulmate, durará para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Fudou no sabía que estaba ocurriendo con él, pero había estado inquieto los últimos dos días, incapaz de concentrarse. Se preguntaba si todo eso era por no ser correspondido por Kidou, su compañero de equipo, quien se había comprometido con Sakuma, su soulmate, hace unos tres días.

Le llenaba de dolor y enojo saber eso, después de todo, más de alguna vez había compartido en la intimidad junto a Kidou. Pero eso había sido hace años, ambos sabían que no había sido serio, ambos los sabían y lo aceptaban, pero a Akio eso le dolía.

Decidió salir, no sabía porque, pero ese día quiso salir, quizás a despejar su cabeza, pero quería salir de su apartamento. Tomó el ascensor, subió a su vehículo y condujo, alejándose sin un destino específico. Sentía un hormigueo en su brazo derecho, pero no le tomo atención en ese momento, hasta que se estaciono frente a un edificio y de repente estaba subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole?

El hormigueo en su brazo derecho era más y más fuerte, sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, un sentimiento de vacío le invadió ¿Sería posible que...? 

Quiso volver, pero algo le decía que debía ir, si no se arrepentiría para toda su vida.

Salió de las escaleras de emergencia y tomó el ascensor, que para su suerte estaba en ese piso. Entró y presionó el botón al último piso y, cuando estuvo allí, apenas se abrieron las puertas, corrió desesperado y asustado. Alguien le gritó que no podía estar allí, pero no le importó. 

Subió otro par de escaleras más, muy agitado, muy asustado, con la adrenalina en su máximo. Apenas llegar a la azotea, sabía adónde dirigirse, sus pasos le llevaron rápidamente a encontrarse con cierta persona y detener lo que podría ser una tragedia.

Así que allí estaba, abrazando a ese chico con quien no quería relacionarse, pero como él mismo decía: "El destino es una perra", y esto lo demostraba. Sonrió, no sabía exactamente que haría con este chico, no sentía que hubiera sentimientos de por medio, pero al menos estaba aliviado de sentirlo vivo. Por ahora, quizás una charla sería algo con que empezar, pero antes tenían que salir de allí.

\- Vamos a casa, Kazemaru.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... :'D ¿continuación? okno xD
> 
> Recuerden que los capitulos también estan publicados en fanfiction (yumesoccer) y wattpad (yumeorage)


	6. Day 6 - Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comidas hechas con cariño para usted. Una pequeña historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se desarrolla durante el Inazuma Eleven Original. BoyLove suave, los personajes mencionados ya son adultos.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se podía escuchar claramente el sonido del cuchillo contra la madera, varias veces y de manera continua, sin perder el ritmo. El paso de agua que se abría y cerraba, movimientos de platos y utensilios. Aquel característico sonido de cocción en la sartén, trozos de carne que eran movidos con una cuchara de madera, sazonando con sal y una pizca de pimienta. Se pudo oír claramente un frasco siendo destapado, así como cerrado nuevamente. Todo olía demasiado bien, era un aroma suave y exquisito lo que invadía la cocina.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, colocó todos los ingredientes listos a un lado. Que eran arroz, trozos de carne ya cocida, lechuga picada, unos sushis que de relleno, además del arroz, tenía verduras cocidas. Había frutos rojos, kiwi y dulces de cóctel, que parecían ser pequeños kuchen, y aparte de eso, unos chocolates en sus envolturas.

Lavó y secó sus manos. Entonces sacó un pequeño contenedor, que estaba dividido por la mitad, pero el del lado izquierdo se subdividía en dos más, dando un total de tres divisiones. La del lado derecho se podía dividir en dos más también, ya que tenía un pequeño contenedor que lo dividía de manera que hubiera una sección abajo y otra encima.

Dejó el contenedor en la mesa de granito de su cocina, entonces preparó su trípode, y colocó su teléfono allí. De esa forma, enfocar el contenedor que ya estaba abierto y vacío, en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Estaba listo. Sonrió preparado. Volvió a lavar sus manos, las seco y comenzó a grabar, rápidamente se colocó unos delgados guantes negros, no sin antes quitarse el anillo de matrimonio y dejarlo en un lugar seguro y donde pudiera verlo. Allí comenzó a armar la comida que estaba haciendo.

Sacó un molde de Mickey Mouse, colocándolo bajo el foco de la cámara, fue rellenando el molde con arroz, y luego volteó el molde dentro del contenedor, dejando el arroz con una bonita forma. Con ayuda de unas pinzas de cocina, fue colocando porciones de carne hasta cubrir esa sección, pero con cuidado de no destruir, ni ocultar, su Mickey Mouse de arroz. Puso el mini contenedor encima, el cual ya tenía allí la lechuga picada, para colocar encima los sushis en orden, y dejar caer unas semillas de sésamo como decoración alrededor. Ya listo ese lado, en una de las divisiones más pequeñas, colocó los frutos rojos y los trozos de kiwi, siempre ayudándose con la pinza de cocina. Finalmente los pequeños kuchen los puso en forma diagonal en la última división, para luego colocar encima los chocolates aún en su envoltura.

Estaba listo, esperó unos segundos y cerró el contenedor. Tenía una comida lista para _entregar_.

Finalmente se quitó los guantes, detuvo la grabación, se estiró un poco y buscó su anillo para volver a ponérselo. Ahora solo tenía que editar la grabación, para que tuviera un minuto, y subirlo a su red social. Estaba orgulloso, había sido una toma perfecta.

\- ...- sintió una intensa mirada sobre él, así que volteo solo para encontrarse con la sospechosa mirada de su esposo que se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina. Se sonrojo levemente.

\- ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me espíes mientras armo esta basura!

Basura le decía. Su pareja le observó sin comprenderlo, casi con una mirada desprovista de vida.

\- ¡No me mires así, Ichirouta!- exigió ya bastante alterado, el aludido solo se aguantó la risa.

\- Tus fans se decepcionarían porque llamaste basura a tu propia comida.- el de largo cabello cerceta se acercó para ver lo que había hecho hoy. Como siempre lucía bastante apetitoso y el aroma que aún quedaba en la cocina, aumentaba más su apetito. Se sorprendió al ver que un par de palillos estaban frente a él, los tomó sin rechistar mucho.

\- Ya cómelo, al final lo hago para ti.- Fudou como siempre orgulloso, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. El chico sonrió por eso, abrió el contenedor y probó uno de los sushis que había hecho Akio con sus propias manos.

\- Esta bueno.- declaró segundos después, sorprendido del sabor y como se esparcía por toda su boca.

\- Por supuesto, lo hice yo. Soy el único capaz de-

Pero Fudou se detuvo ya que el otro le estaba ofreciendo comida en sus palillos.- Di: Aaah, Akio.- sonrió el de largo cabello. En respuesta, chasqueo la lengua, pero con todo y orgullo, comió lo que le ofrecían, acercando su boca a los palillos que sostenía su esposo.

\- ...- mastico la comida, todavía algo incómodo. Sabía que no debería estarlo, pero es que su pequeño hobby era secreto. Obviamente Ichirouta lo sabía, porque era su esposo, no había modo de ocultarlo.- Si está... bueno.- admitió, claro que estaba bueno. No solo estaba bueno, si no que estaba exquisito, ya que él mismo lo había preparado. Sonrió con orgullo.- Soy demasiado bueno en esto.

\- Si, quién imaginaría que el rudo y agresivo Fudou Akio, haría este tipo de cosas tan lindas y delicadas.- se burló un poco. Akio le miró molesto.- oh, un Mickey Mouse.- había descubierto el arroz en forma de Mickey, quería tomarle una foto, pero Akio no se lo iba a permitir, podrían descubrirlo.

\- Oye...- llamó Akio en un tono seco, en respuesta volteo a verlo solo para ser empujado contra la pared.

\- ¿A-Akio?-

\- No te burles de mí.- el chico se vio reflejado en los ojos verdes de Akio, los cuales destilaban cierto brillo de travesura.

\- Sa-Sabes que no me burlo.- Aunque si, si que se estaba burlando. No podía evitarlo, no lo hacía con mala intención, amaba ese lado de Akio y ser el único que lo sabía, era un detalle importante para él. 

El rostro de Fudou se acercó unos centímetros más al suyo, con el objetivo de intimidarlo un poco, podía claramente sentir la respiración del otro, de lo cerca que estaban.

\- Entiendo, ¿Acaso quieres quedarte sin caminar toda una semana?- entonces ahí pudo verlo, ese brillo de lujuria en los ojos de su esposo. Akio, tan atrevido como era, pasó su lengua por sus labios, sin decoro, para luego aproximar los suyos a los labios del contrario, de tal manera de solo acariciarlos, nunca besarle al completo. Ichirouta solo sintió un escalofrío, tenía un sexto sentido para esto, sabía cuando su trasero peligraba.

\- A-Akio...- el castaño se separó de sus labios, para comenzar a besar su cuello, lamerlo y morderlo, con paciencia, tal como si fuera un delicioso manjar que quería disfrutar y marcar. Ichirouta estaba atrapado contra la pared, muy asustado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucho calor de repente, así que solo tragó saliva y habló.- ... ¿N-no me habías dicho que estabas atrasado con la publicación del vídeo?

El castaño se detuvo de golpe.- ¡Es cierto! ¡El vídeo!- se separó mirándolo asustado.

\- ¡S-sí, el vídeo! ¡Ve por él!- le animó su esposo. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se vio libre. Había salvado por poco su dignidad.

Mientras Akio había tomado su teléfono y había abandonado la cocina, directo para editar el dichoso vídeo. Ichirouta observó las cosas sucias, suponía que tenía que limpiar, así que sonriente llevo algunas cosas al fregadero de la cocina.

\- Oye...- una voz llamó su atención cuando estaba apunto de limpiar. Fudou había regresado y su cabeza se asomaba en la cocina.- Luego continuaremos, pero en la cama.- luego de dictar la sentencia de su amado esposo, volvió a marcharse.

Ichirouta se puso azul del susto. Al final suspiro, no se había salvado para nada, pero siempre podía tratar de salvarse después, con otras técnicas que había aprendido con el tiempo.

Observó su anillo brillante de oro en su dedo, y sonrió con ternura, como si hubiera recordado algo enternecedor. Algo solo de ellos dos.

\- A limpiar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	7. Day 7 — Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aún con el miedo a los desconocido, debían seguir sus vidas. A uno podría no gustarle ese rumbo y otro solo buscaba ser feliz. Continuación del Day 5 — Soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Mención de violencia. Nada explicito. Historia con BoyLove, los personajes mencionados son adultos. 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡QUÉ HICISTE!

\- Y-yo…

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

\- Per-perd-

\- CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE

\- ¡!

Dolor, miedo, desesperación, golpe tras golpe, todo junto resultando en un silencio desgarrador.- …

\- …

\- Eso es lo que me obligas hacer.

\- …

\- Esto es tu culpa, así que te lo mereces.

\- …

\- No es mi culpa.

\- …

\- Pero te amo ¿sabes?

Lágrimas, dolor, apenas podía oír la voz del otro con ese pitido en su oído.- …

\- No podría vivir sin ti, me perteneces, tu vida es mía.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, y respiro profundamente, como si se hubiese estado ahogando. Notó que estaba acostado y cómodo en una cama de blancas y delgadas mantas. Se removió, tratando de averiguar qué había ocurrido, dándose cuenta que sus ropajes estaban cambiados, por una delgada bata de color azul. Sin embargo, a pesar de los delgados ropajes, y de la nieve que veía caer por la ventana, la temperatura era perfecta en esa habitación.

Claro, ahora lo recordaba, había intentado _matarse_.

La puerta se abrió, asustándolo en el proceso. Un chico de zapatos elegantes, pantalón oscuro, y playera del mismo color, entró, en sus manos traía un café.

\- oh, despertaste, finalmente podemos irnos.- dejó escapar cansado, el chico le miro confundido y el castaño debió haberlo notado.- Te salve de saltar, se agradecido.- enseguida se sentó en una silla, para beber su café.- Te hicieron un chequeo médico, estas bien y tu temperatura subió, solo dijeron que deberías comer más, pero en general esta todo bien, te recetaron algunas cosas y te citaron para mañana. Dijeron que podías irte luego de que despertaras.

\- oh… gra-gracias…- no respondió, solo bebió su café.- ¿Por qué tú me sa-?

\- No preguntes idioteces, cámbiate y vámonos.- su tono brusco le alteró un poco.

\- Pero… puedes irte, yo solo-

\- ¡Ya deja de murmurar! Haz lo que te digo para salir del hospital.

Incómodo asintió, su ropa estaba a un lado, así que la tomó y fue al baño que tenía su habitación, iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando alguien le detuvo.

\- ¿Qué-

\- Déjala abierta, estoy vigilando que no hagas otra locura.

\- Pe-pero… - no quería ser observado cuando se cambiara de ropa, pero no tenía el valor para decir eso en voz alta, el otro le intimidaba demasiado en ese momento.

El castaño llevó su mano al puente de su nariz, respiró hondo y exhaló, relajando sus hombros, tratando de pedir paciencia, tratando de comprender. Si, todo era confuso para él, incluso para el chico que había salvado de matarse, seguro tenía miedo y ¿Quién no? Solo que no tenía mucha paciencia, pero de verdad lo estaba intentando, aunque quizás no lo suficiente.

\- No voy a verte.- volteo, dándole la espalda.- Solo no cierres la puerta.

Dudo un poco, pero al final se cambió de ropa, la misma ropa con la que había salido: la misma camisa blanca y los mismos pantalones.

\- … mis zapatos.- murmuró al notar sus pies descalzos.

\- Sí, espera.- el castaño se alejó de la puerta diciendo aquello. Así que solo espero.

Volteó a ver su reflejo en ese momento, estaba pálido, con un poco de ojeras, algo normal ya que no había dormido muy bien durante esa semana. Pero lo que más había cambiado en él, era su cabello, estaba horrible.

Su largo y hermoso cabello, ahora estaba corto; un fleco corto que apenas cubría hasta su ceja, algunos mechones quedaron largos en comparación con otros, que quedaron muy cortos. Al verlo en ese estado, se arrepintió, tendría que arreglarlo de alguna manera, para estar presentable y volver a su trabajo.

\- Aquí tienes.- la voz le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, así que con un pequeño gracias, tomó sus zapatillas, se las puso y estaba listo.

Poco después estaban caminando, el castaño adelante, seguido por el otro chico, quien no sabía donde estaba salida, aún estaba confundido. Se preguntó como regresaría a casa, suponía que caminando, tal como había salido de ella.

\- Gra-gracias.- esta vez hablo de una manera más clara y fuerte.- Gracias por todo, Fudou…-san.- agregó por último. Ambos estaban justo frente a la salida, hacía frío afuera.- Siento las molestias.

\- Al menos admites que eres una molestia.

\- …- no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo no creía que Fudou estuviera diciendo una mentira y tenía mucho miedo de contradecirlo de todas maneras, de hacerlo enfadar y que se fuera.- Yo ¿Cuánto te debo? Te pagaré, solo dame tus datos y depositaré lo que te de-

\- Alto.- le detuvo.- No voy a cobrarte, hoy seré un buen samaritano, solo por las circunstancias.

\- Pero-

\- No lo menciones de nuevo.- exigió serio y con una mirada feroz, que bastó para intimidar.- Y bien ¿Qué harás ahora?- se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Temeroso, tragó saliva.- ...ir a casa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Irás en taxi?

Como si pudiera permitirse un taxi, además tampoco llevó nada consigo, todo lo había dejado en su departamento, ya que se suponía que no regresaría.- No, caminando.

\- ¿Con este frío?- Fudou no cambiaba su actitud de burla hacia él, cómo insultando la inteligencia del pobre chico, quien no respondió. Con cierta pereza, se quitó su abrigo y cubrió los hombros del chico, quien se sorprendió por el contacto. Y por la mueca que hizo Fudou, también pareció sorprenderse. Era el mismo sentimiento reconfortante que sintió cuando lo abrazo, cuando lo salvo.- Sígueme y rápido.- Fudou rompió el contacto rápidamente y se alejó, pero el chico se quedó de pie confundido.- Ahora.

\- S-sí, perdón…

.

.

.

.

No podía creer que estuviera sentado en un automóvil tan lujoso, era un automóvil completamente elegante, por dentro con un tapiz suave, asientos limpios y cómodos, pero sobre todo con regulador de temperatura.

\- Ponte el cinturón.

Se sorprendió, y enseguida hizo lo que le pedía el otro, es que se había quedado anonadado por lo lujoso del auto, tan brillante a pesar de sus colores oscuros y sobre todo, caro. Que suerte tenía.

\- Muy bien ¿Dónde vives?

\- eh Yo.- iba a responder, pero el ruido de su estómago hizo eco dentro del automóvil, sorprendiendo al chico y avergonzándolo. Akio ahogó una risa primero, pero luego no se pudo contener, incluso golpeó el volante un par de veces debido a eso. Mientras que su acompañante estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

\- Ah, eres muy gracioso.- Fudou detuvo su risa, para encender el auto y ponerse en marcha, salió apresurado, cosa que sorprendió a su copiloto, que se aferró a su cinturón.

\- e-eh yo vi-vo-

\- Está bien, iremos a comer algo.- contestó simplemente.

\- Pero, ya ha hecho mucho por mí, solo déjame en casa.

Fudou observó su reloj de pulsera, ignorando lo que decía el chico.- Será comida rápida, tengo una cita dentro de un rato ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas y las papas fritas?- pregunto.

¿Estaba siendo amable? En ese momento había perdido el miedo que le sentía, quizás fue el hecho que lo escucho reírse, aunque fue a su costa, pero se sentía un ambiente más relajado, menos tenso. No tenía miedo.

\- ¿Eres alérgico a la comida rápida o algo, Kazemaru?- volvió a preguntar ante el silencio del chico.

\- N-no, no tengo ninguna alergia.

Con esa confirmación, Fudou aceleró hasta lo máximo permitido, la verdad es que era un buen conductor y el auto se deslizaba en un silencio reconfortante.

.

.

.

.

Fudou pidió una orden en su auto, en un drive thru. Hizo un pedido de porciones de papas fritas, gaseosas y hamburguesas tradicionales. Cuando recogió su comida, Kazemaru notó la emoción de la chica en la caja al ver a Fudou, diciéndole que era una gran fan del equipo y de él, y finalmente dándole las gracias por su compra. Fudou solo asintió ante ello e incluso les saludó, y agradeció por su apoyo. Ichirouta estaba asombrado por ese cambio de actitud, aunque cuando comenzaron alejarse, Akio volvió a su mala cara de siempre.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Come.- le indico, ya que se le había quedado embobado viendo. Se sonrojo, pero rápidamente abrió su bolsa de papel para oler la comida, olía bastante bien.- No ensucies mi auto y dime donde vives.- otra vez ese tono ácido, pero le respondió para poder llegar a casa.

.

.

.

.

En el transcurso del viaje, comió la hamburguesa completa, la verdad es que tenía hambre, de seguro parecía como alguien que no había comido en su vida, pero es que no había desayunado y por lo que parecía, ya estaba por anochecer.

Al final llegaron a su destino, donde el auto de Fudou resaltaba entre los humildes carros de los alrededores. Ichirouta le iba agradecer, entregarle su abrigo, para bajarse y despedirse, sin embargo, Fudou abandonó el auto primero.

\- Sal rápido.- fue la simple orden. Kazemaru aún con el abrigo encima, salió del auto.- Llévame a tu departamento.- Ichirouta solo se le quedó mirando, un poco asustado, con miedo.- ¿Qué esperas? Te dije que tengo una cita, no puedo perder el tiempo.

Otra vez esa actitud, le daba miedo ese tono de voz. Con un débil ‘Está bien’, marchó a su departamento, subiendo por las escaleras de metal de aquel pequeño edificio de dos pisos. cubiertas por la nieve que estaba de un color café, por el barro de los zapatos, de seguramente, los residentes de allí.

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta que le pertenecía, y Fudou esperó a que abriera, cosa que no había entendido al principio.- No tengo la llave…- Claro había abandonado su hogar sin siquiera las llaves. Akio maldijo en voz alta, un poco desesperado.- Lo-lo siento… espérame aquí, no tardaré.- Agradeció que el abrigo de Fudou tuviera una capucha, que uso para ocultar su feo corte de cabello. 

Fue abajo y tocó la puerta de la propietaria, explicó que había olvidado sus llaves y está amablemente le entregó una copia. Le impidió hacer preguntas extras, diciéndole que estaba resfriado y que quería descansar, la mujer comprendió y solo le recordó que debía devolverlas después.

Kazemaru subió de nuevo rápidamente, lo que menos quería era que Fudou se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba. Solo había pasado unos minutos con él y entendía que era una persona con una paciencia muy corta.

\- Ya estoy aquí, discúlpame.- Abrió la puerta de su departamento, siendo recibido por una habitación oscura, aunque se notaba un pasillo corto, con el suficiente espacio para que una persona (quizás dos) caminarán por allí. Había una cocina pequeña del lado derecho, una puerta al frente y otra en el lado izquierdo. Sí, era un lugar bastante pequeño, pero lo suficiente para él.

\- Bien, supongo que estarás bien ahora ¿no?- el castaño solo quería asegurarse que no le estaba mintiendo con que vivía allí, pensaba que el pobre chico no tenía casa, o que escaparía a intentar quitarse su vida de nuevo. Entendía que sintiera miedo, pero debía ser más valiente. Claro que se preguntó las razones, de porque ese joven, tomaría la drástica decisión de quitarse la vida ¿Sería por su culpa? Quería preguntarle pero...

Tenía miedo de esa respuesta.

Miedo a ese destino por el cual estaba amarrado por obligación.

Preguntar, saber más sobre ese chico, solo haría las cosas peor para él. Para ambos.

No quería estar con él solo porque el destino lo dijo así.

Sí, tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de estar cuestionando todo ahora.

\- ¿Q-quieres pasar?

Fudou le observó, noto ese tono dudoso, pero la amabilidad de sus palabras. Porque claro, él seguía de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento, en silencio. No, no quería entrar.

\- Tu teléfono, dámelo.- extendió su mano.

\- ¿eh?

\- ¿Tienes uno no?- Kazemaru asintió un poco confundido.- Entonces tráelo, no tengo todo el día, tengo una cita importante.- le regaño, el joven se estremeció del miedo, así que corrió dentro, fue a su habitación y trajo su teléfono,- Desbloquéalo y entrégamelo.

\- N-no tiene blo-bloqueo.- tartamudeo él, Fudou le quitó el teléfono con brusquedad.

\- Deberías ponerle uno.- Luego se concentró en el móvil del chico y sacó el suyo propio de su bolsillo después, el cual sonó por unos segundos solamente, ya que Fudou cortó la llamada enseguida. Kazemaru le observaba curioso por lo que estaba haciendo, solo se quedó tranquilo cuando le devolvió su teléfono.- No creas que esto significa que quiero estar contigo.- finalmente hablo.- No me gusta esa cosa del destino, lo repudio completamente, pero podemos ser amigos.

\- ¿eh?

\- Anoté mi número en tu teléfono y también tengo el tuyo ahora, seguro podemos salir a beber cerveza y esas cosas.

\- Yo no puedo beber.

\- ¿eh?

\- Mis me-medicamentos lo sugieren así.

_Que aburrido._

\- Bueno, bebes un jugo de manzana, como un bebé.- se burló un poco el castaño.- De todas formas me voy, no hagas ninguna locura, no quiero salir corriendo solo porque si.- le miro de reojo antes de comenzar de marcharse.

\- Gra-gracias por todo y disculpa.- Kazemaru se inclinó, a pesar de que Fudou ya se alejaba, entonces se dio cuenta que aún tenía su abrigo.- Espera, tu abrigo…

\- Quédatelo.- ya había comenzado a sacárselo, cuando Fudou dijo aquello, provocando que detuviera sus movimientos.- Somos amigos ¿no? Es un préstamo, vendré por él otro día.- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

Akio no sabía de dónde salió esa amabilidad, si se le podía llamar así. No quería relacionarse con él, pero ya que parecía inevitable estar juntos, ser amigos le debería bastar al destino, para que no le tocara las narices. Lo que sea, tenía una excusa para volver, porque en lo profundo, estaba preocupado.

.

.

.

.

Kazemaru estaba sorprendido porque le dejara su abrigo, es que se veía elegante y lo más importante, bastante caro. Pero, también estaba feliz, porque olía a Fudou y era como si le estuviera abrazando y eso le tranquilizaba.

¿En qué estás pensando, Kazemaru Ichirouta? Esa persona da miedo

Se regañó él mismo. No, no podía lidiar con ese tipo de actitud, pero tampoco podía evitar estar tranquilo y protegido cuando simplemente estaba cerca de él. Seguro era debido a que era su soulmate, lo que fuera, le hacía feliz y sentir que podía lograr lo que sea. Ahora que se había ido, ese sentimiento se fue, y el miedo le abordaba de nuevo, pero no era tanto como antes. Quizás porque tenía el abrigo, o quizás porque ahora serían amigos, y eso le daba fuerzas.

Una pequeña esperanza, que alejaba esas nubes oscuras que siempre le atormentaban.

Tomó su teléfono con fuerza, al menos se volverían a ver. Estaba seguro de ello. Por primera vez, en vez de miedo, sentía mucho valor, sentía que quería salir y caminar por las calles, quizás ir a correr un poco. Aunque antes, debía arreglar su cabello.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice una pequeña continuación del día 5, haciendo la mención del miedo de ambos. Aquí Fudou con miedo a estos sentimientos que aborrece, que no le gustan que sean impartidos por el tan mencionado efecto de las soulmates. Y Kazemaru que ya vive con miedo porque si, porque es Kaze xD okno. Espero que les haya gustado y que sea una alegría para quienes se sintieron tristes por el día 5, que fue muy triste ;w;. 
> 
> El próximo será el último capitulo de la FuKazeWeek2021 


	8. Day 8 — Circus AU(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de finalizar el torneo futbol frontera internacional, Inazuma Japan vuelve a casa con la victoria, pero han de enfrentarse a sus obligaciones estudiantiles incluso festivales, antes de graduarse de la secundaria. Eso incluye también a la secundaria Teikoku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no queda claro, está ambientado en el Inazuma Eleven Original. No es circo literalmente, pero se relaciona, así que no es AU de circo. Tiene una escena BoyLove interesante, pero no explicita.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese año era su último en Raimon, y el próximo año, estaría cada uno, camino a una preparatoria diferente, era obvio que se separarían. Aún así, esperaba estar con alguno de sus amigos el próximo año, bueno, todos deseaban no separarse. Por esa razón había estado estudiando mucho para los exámenes, participando en los festivales junto a los demás, riendo, disfrutando, y obvio, jugando fútbol.

“Kazemaru, estas invitado a nuestro festival de Teikoku de mañana”

Es lo que leyó en el mensaje de su teléfono, una invitación de parte de Sakuma. Sabía que Teikoku estaba celebrando un festival, pero no le habían dicho la fecha. Incluso hace unos días se había juntado con Endou, Gouenji, Max, Handa y Fudou, y este último no mencionó aquel tema.

\- ¿También te llegó una invitación, Kazemaru?- el estratega del equipo del Raimon, había aparecido de la nada.

\- eh, ah, sí. Sakuma lo envió.- enseguida posó su mano en su teléfono para decirle que aceptaría ir, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.- Debe ser interesante un festival en Teikoku ¿Son cómo los que realizamos aquí?- quiso saber Kazemaru.

\- Prácticamente sí.- respondió el de antiparras.- Cada club elige su temática y arma algún tipo de juego, actividad, que puedan disfrutar los visitantes. El objetivo es demostrar las habilidades de organización, responsabilidad, finanzas de los estudiantes.- Kazemaru se sorprendió por lo serio que hablaba Kidou, suponía que quizás no fuera tan parecido a lo que ellos hacían.

De todas formas, lo vería mañana.

.

.

.

.

Las actividades serían durante la tarde del sábado. Todos se habían reunido en el instituto Raimon primero, para luego abordar un autobús que los llevaría. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo y sin dramas.

Muy pronto estuvieron frente al gran edificio del instituto Teikoku.

\- Es tan imponente como siempre.- dejó escapar Kabeyama con un tono de miedo en su voz. Kidou fue fue su guía.

Las grandes puertas estaban abiertas y de acceso libre al público, así que no tuvieron problemas en entrar. Esta vez las frías paredes de Teikoku, tenían diferentes carteles coloridos que seguramente había pegado con algún tipo de imán, incluso en algunas, habían unas pantallas transmitiendo lo que parecía ser el horario de algunas actividades, así como el lugar donde se realizarían.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!- en ese momento, una chica les saludó, junto a su grupo, quienes les entregaron unos volantes a cada chico, para luego seguir su camino y darle la bienvenida a los demás invitados que llegaban. Todo el grupo vestía con los colores de Teikoku, las chicas con una falda plisada oscura, camisa blanca, pero una corbata roja, así como sus zapatos. Los hombres usaban lo mismo, con la diferencia que usaban pantalones largos o pantalones cortos, así como también habían chicas que usaban pantalones largos o cortos. Pero todos, sin excepción, llevaban corbata roja y zapatos del mismo color.

\- Hasta cambiaron su uniforme.- dejo escapar Handa, no se veía tan militarizados como antes.

\- Para las celebraciones cambiamos a un uniforme más cómodo, pero que tenga distintivo el logo de Teikoku.- explico Kidou. Los chicos se dieron cuenta, que en el zapato derecho de todos, a un lado del talón, estaba el escudo de Teikoku en verde oscuro. Pero en las corbatas, el escudo parecía estar bordado por un hilo color oro.- Los profesores no son estrictos en estas fechas.

Si, y notaban lo cambiado que estaba, no solo era en la ropa, si no también en la decoración. De algún modo los alumnos de Teikoku pudieron decorar de forma elegante, pero cálida, las frías paredes de la secundaria.

\- ¿Kidou habías participado el año anterior?- pregunto Endou.- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Si, el equipo de fútbol siempre hace un café restaurant o algo relacionado con comida.

\- ¡uh… podremos comer!- Kabeyama ya se había emocionado.

\- Pero me pregunto que temática harán ahora, ni Sakuma y Genda me lo quisieron decir.- comentó Kidou.- Fudou ni hablar.

\- Fudou ni siquiera mencionó que estaba haciendo Teikoku.- aclaró Gouenji, haciendo obvia referencia que mucho menos iba a contar la temática, si ni siquiera les mencionó la actividad.

Todos siguieron a Kidou en ese momento. En el camino, muchos chicos de Teikoku le reconocieron, después de todo, algunos de sus miembros, habían sido miembros del Inazuma Japan. Así que, tanto chicos como chicas, se acercaron a regalarles algo, en su mayoría comida. Kabeyama era el más feliz, ya que tenía mucha comida gratis.

\- Deja espacio, Kabeyama.- se exalto Kurimatsu, ya que el chico tenía bastante comida y dulces entre sus brazos,

\- Vamos a probar la comida que prepararon Sakuma y los demás.- le recordó Kazemaru, después de todo habían venido para eso.

Solo siguieron las señaléticas para llegar al campo de fútbol, que era el lugar donde el equipo de Teikoku hacía su actividad. Es verdad que tenían a Kidou como guía, pero notaron que estaba todo bien señalizado y organizado, para que las personas no perdieran su camino.

Apenas llegaron, se quedaron asombrados, literalmente con la boca abierta, hasta Kidou incluso. Ya que todo el campo de fútbol estaba cubierto, de extremo a extremo, desde el techo hasta el suelo, con una enorme carpa de tonos violetas.

\- ¡¿U-un circo?!- gritaron los chicos asombrados, al notar esa enorme carpa y el letrero con luces, dándoles las bienvenidas. No es que tuvieran algo en contra, pero para los chicos del Raimon, eso era otro nivel ¿Cómo habían metido esa gran carpa allí dentro? Cuando ellos solo hacían cosas hechas a manos, es obvio que la enorme carpa frente a ellos, no era algo que unos simples estudiantes de secundaria podían hacer.

\- Esta vez… se… esforzaron.- dejó escapar Kidou.

“¿Eso es esforzarse?” Pensaba Kazemaru en ese momento. Mientras una mujer con su niño salían, el pequeño traía un globo rosado en su mano, se veía realmente muy feliz.

\- ¡oh! ¡Kidou!- finalmente un miembro de Teikoku salió, haciendo a un lado la cortina que era la entrada al lugar.

\- Sakuma, se nota que se esforzaron este año.

“¿Solo se esforzaron?” fue el pensamiento de los demás miembros del equipo.

\- Claro que sí.- Sakuma portaba, con bastante confianza, un traje bastante bonito. Unos pantalones negros anchos, junto a unas botas altas y apretadas, que llegaban hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Usaba también, una playera blanca con estampados de rombos en tonos violetas, encima una elegante chaqueta negra de cola de golondrina, y un moño de color amarillo decoraba el atuendo en su cuello. Su único maquillaje resaltante, era el dibujo de una estrella en su mejilla derecha. Se notaba que estaba vestido como el maestro de ceremonias del circo.

\- ¿Aún venden comida, cierto?- pregunto Kabeyama, preocupado.

\- Por supuesto, entren y busquen una mesa desocupada.

Todos los chicos se vieron confundidos, excepto Kidou, quien fue el primero en entrar con una sonrisa.

Claramente el lugar no era un circo como tal. Había telas que iban y venían, desde el centro, hacia los costados, las luces colgaban a metros de distancia sobre las cabezas de los clientes, y era de un hermoso color azul que le daba un toque mágico y misterioso. Allá, en los más alto, casi tocando el techo de la tienda, había una larga cuerda, sostenida por dos gruesos postes, obviamente no había nadie encima. No había galerías, donde la gente se sentara y ver el show, porque no había show que mostrar.

La temática era el circo, todo lo que había allí era solo de utilería, así que el lugar estaba lleno de mesas redondas y sillas, ocupadas por clientes que pedían algo del menú.

En el centro de todo, había un lugar vació, que dejaba ver un cañón de tamaño mediano, pintado con muchas motas de diferentes colores. Además, tenía unos ganchos encima que sostenían muchos globos. Era el lugar favorito para los niños, ya que allí les entregaban un globo, y la persona que estaba a cargo de los globos…

\- ¡Fudou!- gritaron los chicos sin querer, en respuesta casi da un brinco sobre su lugar, al reconocer las voces que le nombraron.

El grupo del Raimon estaba muy sorprendido de ver allí a Fudou, y su sorpresa no era porque Fudou Akio estuviera interactuando con los niños, si no por como iba vestido: De payaso.

Más de alguno comenzó a reír

\- ¡¿De qué se ríen?!- basta decir que el pobre castaño estaba más que avergonzado. Su traje era bastante sencillo, estaba usando sus zapatillas normales, pero el traje era un completo, que era de color blanco de arriba abajo, y cubría todo su cuerpo, con excepción de las manos y la cabeza. Tenía motas de colores rojo, amarillo, verde, azul y celeste, repartidos por todo su traje. El traje además contaba con un cuello bastante distintivo de color violeta y bastante esponjoso, parecía tener muchos pliegues y capas de tela. Y no, Fudou no usaba maquillaje, se había negado completamente a usar algo de eso.

Antes de que Fudou pudiera maldecir, alguien le interrumpió.- No puedes decir malas palabras frente a los más pequeños, Fudou.- ese era Genda, cuyo traje no se veía nada mal, vestía como si fuera un mesero, su camisa blanca tenía franjas negras verticales, pantalones oscuros, nada inusual. Pero encima de eso, cayendo detrás de su espalda, le habían puesto la piel completa de un león, resaltando aún más su frondoso cabello. Obviamente la piel era falsa, tal como toda la utilería que estaban usando.

Akio chasqueo la lengua y gruño, no podía abandonar su lugar, porque otro mocoso malcriado, según él, se acercó a pedir un globo.

\- Chicos los llevo a una mesa.- Genda camino hasta el grupo del Raimon, que ya no se estaban burlando del pobre Fudou, ya tenía suficiente con que lidiar.

\- Los invitaste ¿verdad?- Fudou arrastró las palabras amenazadoramente, al ver que Sakuma estaba allí cerca mirando unos papeles.

\- Si, pero…- le detuvo antes de hablar.- Kidou les hubiera invitado si yo no lo hubiera hecho.- punto a favor para Sakuma.- Además es una buena oportunidad para ti.

\- ¿Para mi? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Me refiero a Ka-

Akio no tardó en colocar su mano sobre la boca de Sakuma.- Cierra la boca.

Sin embargo, Sakuma quitó aquella mano sin mucho problema.- Lo sé, lo sé, te molestaré cuando se hayan ido.- declaró finalmente, para retirarse.- Sigue con el buen trabajo, Fudou. Recuerda que no eres un payaso, eres todo el circo.

“ _¡¡VOY A MATARTE, SAKUMA. HIJO DE PUTA!!_ ” Pensaba Fudou con toda su ira contenida, mientras el actual capitán del equipo de fútbol, se aleja soltando unas risas. No pudo seguir maldiciendo a Sakuma, o a su familia, o a los posibles hijos y futuros nietos de Sakuma, ya que algo jalo de su pantalón con motas. Cuando volteó, vio a un pequeño que llamaba su atención.

\- Si, tu globo.- sacó un globo que estaba enganchado al cañón de utilería.- Aquí tienes.- y sin muchas ganas le entregó uno al niño, que se fue feliz corriendo donde sus padres. Que cansado era todo eso.

Su mirada verde paseo, buscando al grupo que se había reído de él hace unos instantes. Los encontró fácilmente, todos dispersos en algunas mesas, ya que cada mesa era para cuatro personas. No tardo encontrar a cierto chico de cabello color cerceta, junto al trío del Raimon. Lastima que no podía moverse de allí, ya que debía entregar globos.

.

.

.

.

Todos los meseros estaban vestidos como Genda, a excepción del gran felpudo de León que cubría su cabeza y parte de su espalda. Pero las camisas blancas con franjas verticales negras y, pantalones oscuros y zapatos del mismo color, se repetía en todos ellos. Algunos acompañaban eso con un algún tipo de maquillaje, incluso una peluca típica de payaso, como Banjou utilizaba en ese momento.

Se veía todo bien organizado. Narukami, tenía un trabajo parecido al de Fudou, así que su traje era el mismo, solo que el sí uso los zapatos de payaso y maquillaje, pero las motas de su traje eran todos en tonos violetas, para combinar con su cabello.

Kabeyama estaba comiendo sin detenerse como siempre, acompañado de Kurimatsu, Handa y Max. La verdad es que todo estaba muy delicioso, eran platillos simples: hamburguesas, papas fritas, pasta, curry, etc. Pero la verdad es que tenían una presentación muy distinta, demasiado elegante a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, pero aún así delicioso. Kidou había dicho que él invitaba lo que consumieran allí, así que ninguno se quejó.

El ambiente era espectacular, incluso la música parecía de circo, pero se notaba que había sido editada para que fuera una música de fondo más relajante y alegre. Se habían preocupado por cada detalle.

.

.

.

.

El festival de Teikoku fue divertido, con tanta entretención la tarde pasó demasiado rápido. No se quedaron todo el día en la carpa de Teikoku, también tuvieron la oportunidad de visitar otros lugares.

\- oh, Fudou…- el castaño había estado esclavizado a esa zona toda la tarde. Al parecer todos los niños habían corrido el rumor que un payaso estaba regalando globos, y no se separó ni un segundo de su zona, apenas pudo hacerlo para ir al baño, donde Narukami lo cubrió. Lo bueno es que por fin todo había terminado.

El de coleta había aparecido, sonriente al verlo allí, aunque su sonrisa era más por cómo vestía el otro.

\- ¿Vienes a burlarte o algo así?

\- Claro que no.- fue lo que contestó, pero quizás si venía a eso, pero solo un poco.- Solo quería saber si al final me ibas a prestar tus apuntes de ciencias.

\- Ah eso. Claro, ya te lo dije.- Fudou observó a ambos lados un par de veces, antes de tomar a Kazemaru de su muñeca y salir corriendo de allí, para sorpresa del primero.

.

.

.

.

Fudou había arrastrado al pobre chico fuera del lugar, y le había llevado a una habitación aparte. Al parecer se usaba de bodega o algo así.

\- ¿Qué te propones?

\- ¿No querías mis apuntes?- contestó con una pregunta simplemente. Kazemaru no comprendió, ya que estaban en una habitación, con cajas que no sabía que contenían.

Luego de inspeccionar aquel lugar contestó.- Si, pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí.- para cuando se dio cuenta, Fudou había alcanzado el cierre tras su espalda y se estaba quitando el traje.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!- Fudou se detuvo a la mitad ante su grito. Este llevaba una simple camisa negra sin mangas debajo.

\- Me voy a cambiar de ropa ¿Qué más crees que hago, genio?- contestó enojado Fudou.

\- Pe-pero… ¿No deberías ir a tu casillero?- Kazemaru intentó ocultar su nerviosismo.

Akio rodó los ojos, no le contesto, camino hasta una pila de cajas y de entre medio sacó su bolso, tanto de deporte como de clases.

\- oh…-

\- Si, oh.- repitió Akio.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? 

\- Porque Sakuma seguro quiere que ayude a limpiar, pero yo fui más rápido.

\- Bueno es parte del trabajo de su festival.- Kazemaru se cruzó de brazos.- Deberías estar allí.

\- No voy a limpiar, ni siquiera quería participar. Creo que ya hice lo suficiente, ayudándoles a organizar los gastos, presupuesto y todo.- fue el tono critico que utilizó Fudou. Estaba por cambiarse cuando escuchó pasos y voces acercándose.

\- ¿Dónde estará Fudou?

\- No puede estar lejos.

\- El capitán estará enojado.

Kazemaru volteo hacia la puerta, luego hacia Fudou y nuevamente hacia la puerta, adonde finalmente se dirigió. No iba a permitir que Fudou estuviera holgazaneando.

Pero el chico, que aún tenía la mitad de su disfraz de payaso puesto, fue más rápido, lo acorraló en la pared, y apagó la luz.

Por unos segundos vio oscuro, no pensó que Fudou atacaría de esa manera. Una de las manos de Akio estaba sobre su boca y la otra justo al lado de su cabeza, no podía verlo, pero podía sentir como tiraba un poco de su cabello, ya que unos mechones habían acabado entre la pared y la mano del castaño.

\- …- intentó quitar su mano, hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo, iba a gritar su nombre, cuando nuevamente tenía cubierta su boca, pero esta vez no con una mano.

Kazemaru Ichirouta estaba estupefacto, no podía siquiera reaccionar, ni moverse, ni siquiera pestañear. Fudou Akio le estaba besando. Sus neuronas parecieron hacer un corto circuito, el tiempo se hizo más lento e incluso más rápido, solo en ese instante. Aún su cabeza, no comprendía que Fudou lo estaba besando, y que por consecuencia, debería romper aquel beso. Pero nada pasó, nada pasaba.

En ese instante, Fudou que parecía no tener nada en su mente, comenzó a mover sus labios, mala idea porque Kazemaru reaccionó e intentó alejarlo. Aunque ni siquiera pudo lograrlo, sobre todo cuando cierta lengua intentaba abrirse paso entre sus labios. Sintió que sus manos temblaban, pero con toda la fuerza que tenía mantuvo los labios cerrados, para rabia de Fudou, quien finalmente se separó. 

Kazemaru abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no dijo palabra alguna, cuando hace nada quería gritar que estaban allí. Ambos agitados, se quedaron mirándose o eso parecía, ya que estaba realmente oscuro para decirlo con claridad.

Akio hizo el primer movimiento, rodeando los hombros de Kazemaru y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Nuevamente se sorprendió por las cosas que hacía Fudou, sonrió levemente, correspondiendo su abrazo con dulzura, olvidando el repentino ataque había recibido.

Momento tierno, que fue interrumpido por el pequeño y débil grito de Kazemaru, ya que Fudou aprovechó que había bajado su guardia, para lamer su cuello, provocándole una extraña sensación. 

_IDIOTA_ , pensaba Kazemaru, mientras intentaba romper el abrazo, pero Akio no tenía ningún problema, incluso mordió y beso esa zona, una y otra vez, provocando sensaciones en el otro, que no había sentido antes.

Sus piernas se sintieron débiles, su cerebro parecía derretirse, y sus fuerzas irse. Entonces, gimió.

Si, gimió.

Kazemaru Ichirouta había dejado escapar un gemido, él mismo estaba sorprendido. No, él estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado. Su cara era un tomate maduro ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sé.

Otra vez las voces de afuera ¿No se habían ido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Y si entraban a la habitación? ¿y los veía? No, que vergüenza, no quería ser descubierto. Podría traerle problemas a Fudou, a sus amigos. Sería todo muy sospechoso.

Fudou debió notar que estaba temblando, porque luego susurró con una voz ronca.- Yo te voy a proteger, Kazemaru.- Que de alguna manera lo tranquilizo y lo dejó sin aliento al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya me dio miedo.

\- Me-mejor vámonos.

\- No hay nadie aquí

\- S-sí.

Escucharon los pasos de los chicos alejarse rápido, habían tenido suerte. Solo allí, Fudou se separó de él y encendió la luz de la habitación. Espero que su vista se acostumbrara, antes de dirigirse a Kazemaru, y explotó.

\- ¡Estás tan rojo como un tomate!- comenzó a burlarse él.

\- ¡ack! E-es tu culpa

\- ... - Fudou lo miro de abajo a arriba.- Lo sé.- contestó con orgullo, que provocó que Kazemaru se sonrojara aún más.- Yo te provoqué.- sonrió victorioso.

\- ¡E-e-eres un idiota!- Fudou sonreía, mientras comenzaba a quitarse, finalmente, aquel traje de payaso.

\- Soy el idiota que te prestara sus apuntes de ciencias.- declaró él.

Kazemaru gruño por dentro.

\- Por cierto.- agregó él.- Deberías hacer algo al respecto de tu cara roja y esto.- entonces con su dedo índice se apuntó su propio cuello. A Kazemaru le tomó unos momentos entender aquello. Para sacar su teléfono y utilizar su cámara como espejo.

Tenía dos marcas en el lado derecho de su cuello, estaban totalmente rojas. Quería morirse, quería matarse allí mismo, o mas bien matar a Fudou.

\- ¿Cómo voy a salir así?- estaba alarmado.

\- No es mi problema.

\- Claro que lo es. Eres detestable.

\- Gracias

\- No me des las gracias

\- ¿Vas a querer los apuntes si o no?

\- …

\- ¿ha?

\- Te odio.

Fudou sonrió de lado.- Lo tomaré como un sí.

.

.

.

.

Estuvieron un momento más allí adentro, para que Kazemaru le bajara su color en sus mejillas, a Fudou no le importaba, era tiempo perfecto para no ayudar, así que se podía quedar allí gracias a la cara roja del chico.

Por el problema de su cuello, Kazemaru optó por quitarse la coleta, y con su cabello, ocultar la marca. No iba a dejar que vieran esas marcas.

Luego de media hora o un poco más, finalmente estaban afuera. Kazemaru tocaba su cabello cada cierto tiempo para que no se moviera de su lugar.

\- Lo haces más obvio de esa manera.

\- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?

\- Ya, ya, ya, admito que es mi culpa, pero lo disfrutaste.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡Cla-claro que no!

\- Bueno, yo escuché algo muy diferente dentro del cuarto.

El pobre Kazemaru sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco.- Eres un-

\- ¡Kazemaru!- el grito de Endou les alertó, enseguida aparentaron normalidad.- Justo nos preguntábamos por ti.- como siempre el de bandana naranja iba acompañado de Gouenji y Kidou, pero además de Sakuma, quien seguía con su traje del circo.

\- Fudou ¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que tenías que ayudarnos.- fue el regaño del actual capitán del equipo.

\- Eso no fue parte del trato.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con la liga de tu cabello, Kazemaru?- pregunto Gouenji.

\- ah, eso… solo se me rompió, pero no importa.- rio con un poco de nervios, mientras Fudou lo observó de reojo, y Sakuma observaba a ambos con sospecha.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Va a hacer siempre así esto?- Sakuma finalmente había cambiado su ropa y despidieron a los chicos después. Estaba a un lado de Fudou en ese momento, observando como Kidou y los demás partían.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Kazemaru y tu, cuando estemos en la misma preparatoria, tendré que soportarlos siendo extraños.

\- Si es que estamos todos allí.

\- Lo vamos a estar.- Sakuma se veía seguro.- Kazemaru se está esforzando mucho, solo para ingresar a la misma preparatoria que tú.

\- ¿Ah, sí?- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y luego se alejó de Sakuma, sin darle la cara y sin interés de seguir con el tema.

Jirou suspiro, no lo detuvo, sabía que Fudou, actuaba de esa manera por su orgullo, y esperaba que lo de Kazemaru no fuera solo un capricho. Sin embargo, solamente bastaba ver la leve sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Fudou y el pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, para saber que los sentimientos de Akio eran genuinos, pero claro, Sakuma eso no lo tenía claro todavía. Al menos no en esos días. 

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡POR FIN! Termine con estas historias, doy por terminada mi participación en FuKazeWeek2021, chicos ¿Quieren que se repita el próximo año? Me gustaría que así afuera la verdad. 
> 
> Especial mención a RynCherries, por hacer posible esta week de nuestra OTP favorita! Gracias por la paciencia! Fue divertido elegir las promts para armar la week 
> 
> Espero que estén todos bien hidratados, y que que se cuiden, nos leemos en otros fic :3 


End file.
